Divided: A JB Love Story Part 2
by Lulu Hale
Summary: Andie doubts her realationship with Nick. Four creepers come to the small town where the family lives. It turns out there someone in the agency that's betrayed everybody. Read! Review! Do it!
1. Chapter 1

Nick's POV

"Nick, wake up," said Joe quietly, "We've gotta go." My eyes opened. The blurry scene of my room became more vivid.

"Why?" I asked still tired.

"We've got school," he said. My eyes popped open. I sat up. Joe was in the doorway laughing at my expression. I was waiting so long for school us to come back to school.

In case you don't know, my brothers and I are spies. We were previously sent on a mission to recover an agent from our allied agency. She was taken from a dangerous facility who tested on humans. Her name was Andie Bleaker. We wouldn't have made it out if it weren't for Kali, one of our closest friends. Since they would be looking for us, we had to hide. What we didn't know was that the facility had released something even more dangerous. Andie's sister took control of almost the entire town, including Joe and I. It took some time but everything turned out okay in the long run.

So where are we now? Well, Andie's sister is recovering from a lot of mind damage and should be back on her feet soon. Andie sees her a lot. She, Joe, Kevin, Kali, and I are on a huge break. We didn't get much help since the president of our agency quarantined the town. Claire and Peter, helpers in our mission are on leave as well. Oh, and Andie is my girlfriend. Her other boss, John hangs with us at school. He's not my favorite person since they're so close.

I quickly got out of bed. Joe laughed again.

"Someone's excited," he said.

"Yeah," I replied not even bothering to cover it. I haven't seen Andie in a few days now. She moved back with her mom and dad. Our parents are back on a business trip with our little brother, he's in training to be a Junior spy. Our parents trust us with everything so we're home alone a lot of times.

After I got dressed I went down the stairs of my house to meet my older brother Kevin in the kitchen.

"Hey," he said, "You ready?"

"Yeah," I said a little anxious. I was more than ready.

***

There it was… school. There were students everywhere. Kevin parked his car in a space and I quickly opened the door, stepping out. We were all greeted by Kali and Stella. Stella was a normal girl but she knew we were spies. It kind of unfolded when her parents tried to turn her into an evil teenager.

"Hey guys," said Kali, "I can't believe we're finally coming back to school."

"Yeah, me neither," said Kevin, "What do we say when people ask us why we were out of school for so long?" Did I mention no one remembers what happened except for us?

"Uh," said Stella, "We had a contagious disease but then we got better. Oh, and Andie and John moved for a few years then came back." I nodded. Stella always had ideas.

"Have you seen Andie?" I asked. Kali laughed and pointed behind her. I peered over at a black car, and of course there she was reaching for something. "I'll catch you guys later." I heard them all chuckle as I walked away towards her.

She didn't hear me come up behind her. I tried not to laugh as I bent by her ear.

"Did you lose something?" I asked. Andie jumped and turned around.

"Oh gosh," she said, "You scared me." She laughed her happy, angel-like laugh. I smiled at her. "I haven't seen you in forever… how's it going?"

"Pretty good," I said. Andie suddenly turned her head away from me and coughed. "But you don't seem so good."

"I'm fine," she said, "Really. I promise." I pulled her in a hug. "It's just a cold." I laughed.

"It's not that," I said pulling away and tracing the small and barely-visible scar on her jaw line, "I just missed you." Did I mention that Andie was tortured brutally for weeks and weeks?

"I missed you too," she said smiling. I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away. "I can't get you sick." I didn't let her go as she tried to leave.

"I don't care," I said I kissed her on her scar, trying to make it go away forever.

Did I mention John was watching the whole thing?

Joe's POV

I was more than happy to be back at school, like a normal kid. What happened before was so bad that we all deserved a little break. I mean, we were just kids. Nick and Andie met up with the rest of us, followed by Claire, Peter, and John. We were like a family. We could tell each other things we couldn't tell an average person… like perhaps what happens in our spying agency.

"The bells about to ring," Kali said, "I gotta run."

"Wait what class do you have first?" asked Peter. Kali and Peter were pretty serious now. After the whole take over was done with they kind of kissed for ten minutes long. I don't know if they ever came up for air.

"I've got Home Ec." She said.

"Me too," said Claire. Peter sighed. He obviously didn't have it. Andie, Nick and I were off to Biology. I'm not sure how Nick and I got in this class. I mean Andie was super smart but us? I had trouble spelling Biology.

"It'll be fine," Andie said sensing my worry, "I'll be right there if you need help."

"Exactly," said Nick, "She's probably smarter than the teacher." Andie shook her head and laughed. Andie and Nick were the kind of thing I couldn't interfere with. I accepted that they were together and supported them. Besides, Andie was more like my sister.

We were about to walk in the classroom when Nick knocked someone over.

"Oh, let me help you with that," he said. I peered over him to see a pretty blonde girl trying to scramble up her books.

"Thanks," she said. They both stood up, "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around." She looked behind him and stared and Andie and I, "Or you two."

"Uh, no," said Nick, "We were really um, sick. Yeah, so we had to stay home for a long time. It was pretty contagious."

"Oh, so you're all related?" she asked.

"Well, not exactly," said Andie, "I mean, I'm not. Joe and Nick here are brothers." Nick nodded at the girl.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," she said, "I'm Jenn."

"I'm Nick. My brother is Joe, and this is my girlfriend Andie. Hey, you should sit with us."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to intrude," she said.

"Nonsense," said Andie, "It'll be fun."

"Well if you say so." She said.

We didn't have to do anything in class really. It was the beginning of a new semester so we just went over what we were going to cover… which made me cringe. I sat next to Andie and she squeezed my shoulder. I calmed.

"It'll be fine," she said, "I promise."

"Yeah, you're right," I replied. I looked past Andie and at Nick and Jenn. Was she flirting with him?

_Uh-oh_, I thought. I don't think she understood the term girlfriend. Andie examined my expression and turned around. She faced me after a few seconds, her mood didn't change.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

***

Nick insisted that everyone meet Jenn so she sat with us at lunch. I was really beginning to worry because Andie sat between me and Kevin. Jenn sat with Nick.

"Guy's this is Jenn," said Nick, "Jenn this is my other brother Kevin, our close friends John, Claire, Peter, Kali, and Stella." She greeted each one with a smile.

"So, Jenn are you new this year?" asked Claire

"No, I was two years ago though," she said.

"Where did you move from?"

"Texas," she said. As the small talk continued Kevin exchanged glances with me. He was probably thinking the same thing I was. We need a brotherly talk with Nick.

Kevin's POV

Jenn was nice and I accepted her into the group. I mean sure we couldn't tell her everything about us but that goes the same for everyone else in the school. I looked at Joe because she and Nick were a little too close for comfort. Joe moved his eyes to Andie then back at me. I leaned over to take a slight glance at her face. I was expecting the worse but she seemed relatively calm. That's just the kind of person she was I guess.

After lunch Jenn and her had one class together… with no one else. I was hoping maybe they could talk about it in a friendly matter. Then maybe everything would be alright.

Kali and I were walking to art when she looked at Nick.

"This girl is getting really close to Nick, isn't she?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're right," I said, "Joe agrees too."

"But Andie…"

"She hasn't said a word about it," I said finishing her sentence.

"You and Joe should talk to him."

"Yeah, we're way ahead of you," I said.

Andie's POV

"Hey," said Jenn, "I forgot something in my locker… Come with?"

"Sure," I said. I didn't think anything of it.

I followed her down the halls… they were completely empty. Were we that late?

"I think we're a little late," I said.

"Yeah," she laughed, "It's okay though."

Jenn was strange. She seemed to be fond of Nick. It didn't bother me though. He was just being nice. What I didn't expect from her was to take it so badly. She grabbed me by the neck, pushing me against a locker.

"What are you doing?" I coughed unable to yell for help.

"I know all about you, Andie," she said, "I know you and Nick are quite serious and you have a crackpot sister in an insane asylum." I looked at her in disbelief.

"You," I coughed more, "You don't know anything."

"I know enough to say if you don't stay away from Nick that I'll tell the whole school that you're a crazy… just like your sister." She looked at my jaw-line and traced the scar there with her other hand, "Didn't she do that to you?" I couldn't breathe. She was too strong for me to fight back. She slammed my head then let go. I gasped for air as she walked away.

What she didn't know was that I wasn't crazy and as a highly trained spy I could kick her sorry ass when she least expected it.

***

I didn't go back to class. I just sat there by the locker. When the bell ran I stood up and began to walk to my own locker. This gave me some time to think.

So she did enjoy Nick's company that much. Well, when I tell him that wouldn't matter, right? Then it hit me… I had to stay away from Nick. No one knew I had a sister and they wouldn't believe me if I told them I didn't. I mean I mysteriously move away without telling anyone and then come back with scars basically everywhere. I couldn't jeopardize giving away our secret. It took us a long time to make sure no one could remember what really happened.

I reached my locker. As I rummaged through superfluous things, an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hey, stranger," Nick whispered in my ear.

"Hey," I said quietly. Sensing my emotionless tone, he turned me around to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing," I said trying to cover up my self-remorse.

"If you say so," he said still a little worried. He looked down at my neck, "Wait a second, what's that?" I turned around. There was probably a mark where Jenn grabbed me.

"I've gotta go," I said. I didn't notice the halls were clear again. As I tried to walk away, Nick pulled me back.

"Who did that to you?" he asked again more serious. I turned back around.

"The truth?" I asked.

"Yes," he said gently touching my neck.

I paused, "Jenn." His eyes snapped up to mine.

"What?" he asked, "That's insane."

"Really," I said, "That what she said I was too."

"I-I'm sorry," he said as I looked down, "I mean why would she-"

"She knows about my sister… she said if I don't stay away from you then she'll tell everyone."

"So let her, we'll just deny it."

"But if we do, no one will believe us. I come back to school full of scars and marks… people will know something's up. I can't do that… they could find our secret."

Nick paused I knew I was right, "Okay," he said, "I'll try to talk to her. Maybe we can work something out."

"Okay," I said looking back up at his brown eyes. He kissed for what seemed to be an eternity before we left school hand in hand.

Mr. Jonas POV

I walked into the interrogation room with confidence. If they knew anything about the four experiments, I would burry them.

The room was cold and concrete, just the way Mr. Spencer liked it. I suppose he deserved a little more suffering than a little interrogation but that wasn't for me to decide and it wasn't for me to suggest.

"Good day, Mr. Spencer," I said.

"Hello," he said normally.

"I assume you know why you're here?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, "And there's nothing you can do now."

"Who are they after?" I asked getting down to business.

"I don't know," he replied simply, "But I do know that if you're little agents don't stay away from them, they'll get their heads wrapped up in something that they might not make it out of."

"What are you saying? That they'll kill them?" I asked not showing my worry. I suppose it was clearly visible to him though.

"I don't make their mercy rate," he laughed out.

"So," I began, "What can they do?"

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Nope," he said, "Have a seat. This could take a while."

I sat down across from him as he began to tell me about the four fugitive Division experiments we forgot to clean up… who were on their way to the small town my family lived in.

**So it starts off a little boring but keep reading! I can't wait to show you what I have in store! Tell me what you think! Thank you**

**-Lulu**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylie's POV

This was ridiculous. How long did I have to stay in here? I was fine… back to normal. Was this considered jail time or something? It's not like I could control it at the moment. But I can now, which is why I should be out of here. Was it because I still could throw someone to China with my mind if I wanted to? I mean I didn't. I was getting angry at myself.

"Kaylie?" I jumped in fright, throwing my arm up. I turned around to see Andie on the floor. I threw her against the wall.

"Andie!" I exclaimed getting up from my bed. I stayed in this sound-proof dorm where the J.O.N.A.S doctors said I couldn't hurt anyone. _Liars_ I thought. I helped Andie up. "I'm so sorry… you-- you startled me and-"

"It's okay," Andie said weakly, "You're still recovering."

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, "So what are you doing here? I mean you're visiting hours start tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know," she said, "I just need some time with you." I smiled and looked down at Andie, examining her. She was the same old Andie. Dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, flashing smile. She was grown up though. One of the features I never noticed though was a bruise in the shape of a hand print on her neck.

"And who did that?" I asked.

She looked down trying to see it, "That noticeable huh?" I nodded, "It was this girl. She seemed okay at first. Then when we were in the halls alone she jumped me and told me if I didn't stay away from Nick then she would… she would tell the school about you and me. It might jeopardize our secret and I can't do that. There's nothing wrong with you at all."

"I understand," I said. I was upset that she hurt my little sister, "You know if she needs some convincing then I could always straighten her out." I felt smug.

"You know you can't do that," she laughed.

"I miss you," I said giving her a hug. My eyes flew open at the sound of a door opening. Andie pulled away and turned around.

"Mr. Jonas?"

"Hello, Andie… Kaylie." I nodded at him, "I'm glad you're here. I need to alert you."

"Alert me?" she asked. Andie needed more than a break in the spy-business.

"Yes unfortunately," he said, "When we arrested Division agents we apparently missed a few escaping experiments. They're on the run and are coming to Wyckoff."

"What am I up against?" she asked worried.

"Four males… about Joe's age. They each have these… abilities."

"What kind of abilities?" she asked.

"Well see for yourself," Mr. Jonas replied handing her four file folders. She opened up one and examined the information. Her eyes had to have popped out of her head.

"Mind control?" she asked, "You mean like a telepathic?"

"I'm afraid so," he replied. I peered over at the photo.

"I've seen him before," I said, "His name is Max. He was there before… well you know."

"Really? Do you know anyone else?" Andie asked handing me the files. I took one glance and the picture of Max and somehow could feel myself losing control.

"Get out of here," I said handing her back the files, "I can't control it. You-- you have to go." Andie nodded as Mr. Jonas escorted her out of the room.

Mr. Jonas POV

I escorted Andie out of Kaylie's room. She didn't need to see the doctors give her a painkiller. Her past was very complicated.

"What happened?" she asked, "I thought she was better."

"She is," I assured her, "I think the files set her off. Any memory of what happened to her could do that. We're going to fix it."

"Okay," said Andie, "So what do these boys want?"

"Do you know a girl named Jenn Thomas? She goes to your school I think."

"Oh, I've met her," Andie said, "We're great friends." The tone in her words made me feel like I was missing something.

"Good," I said ignoring it, "Then it'll be easy to protect her."

"They're after her? Why?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, "But we need to make sure they don't get to her. She has no idea what they can do to her if she doesn't cooperate. Do you think you can do this?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Jonas," she said, "I'll research them right away and get back to you."

"Thank you, Andie," I said gratefully, "I'm sorry this came up."

"No sweat," she said, "Oh, I have to go. I'm late to get Nick."

"Where's Nick?" I asked worried.

"Oh, he's just talking to someone who needs a little advice," she said. I think I was missing something again.

Joe's POV

I was sitting at home watching TV. I'm not sure where anyone else was. Kevin was probably out with Claire. Kali was probably out with Peter. John was probably… hmmm. I wasn't sure. The door opened and shut quickly. I turned around to see Andie.

"Hey," I said, "I thought you were going to get Nick."

"I am," she said, "We need to talk first." I turned off the TV and stood up to face her.

"What's going on?" I asked, "Whoa, what happened to your neck?"

"That was Jenn's fault," she said, "But that's not important right now. I went to visit Kaylie and I met up with your dad. We've got a huge problem."

"W-what?" Suddenly, the door opened and there was Nick… and Jenn?

"Jenn?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm just going to help Jenn with her… homework," said Nick, "Hey, you wait here, I'll be right back." Nick ran upstairs.

"Nice bruise, sweetie," said Jenn. Andie was about to jump at her. I grabbed her as she struggled. Jenn backed up against the door.

"Andie, it's okay," I said. She stopped, "Listen, I thought you were nice but no one hurts my friend."

"Oh give me a break. You two were made for each other… Nick will be all mine soon." We didn't have time to retort. Nick was already back, beckoning Jenn upstairs.

"Nick, I thought I was coming to get you," Andie said.

"Um, yeah I know I just thought Jenn and I could walk and talk at the same time." Andie nodded putting her trust in him. Just like that they were gone.

"Okay," I began, "so what's going on?"

"There are four guys coming to get Jenn… to hurt her. I'm not sure why but they're dangerous… very dangerous."

"How are they dangerous?" I asked. I thought we were done with missions for a while.

"Look for yourself," she said handing me file folders. I opened up the first, revealing a headshot of a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes, seemingly harmless. Then I saw the sticky note by the picture. It said mind control.

"Mind control…" I said, "Like Kaylie was before?"

"No," said Andie, "Different… more telepathic."

"Wow," I said switching to the next picture revealing a dirty-blonde with brown eyes… also male. They all looked so normal… his sticky note said… "Shape shifter?"

"Yeah," said Andie, "Also a muscle man and element controller."

"What's that?"

"He can control the four elements… water, fire, earth, and air."

"So you're saying they're out there looking for her?" I asked. Andie nodded. "So what are we going to do?"

"Simple," she said, "We're going to protect her whether she likes it or not."

"You realize she'll probably file a restraining order against us?"

"Yeah but there is a group of dangerous kids out there. She has no idea that their after her and why. We're just going to have to make sure no one weird gets around her."

"Okay," I was still unsure. I was feeling way in over my head. There was a shape shifter, a super-strong guy, a mind controller, and an element controller coming to our small town to go after a girl that hates us… this should be no sweat.

Max's POV

"So what's the girl's name?" I asked as I sped down the highway. Ace, Byron, Jason, and I were on our way to this small town in New Jersey to get some girl who could apparently help us.

"Jenn Thomas," Jason said, "She knows everything there is to know about stuff. She's one of the smartest agents to join J.O.N.A.S."

"Wow," I said, "And you're sure she can help us?"

"Absolutely," he replied, "She's amazing… a real genius."

"Then the sooner we get there the better," said Byron, "I'm definitely weakening."

"Do you need to stop and pick up something?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "Maybe."

"Alright," I said turning down an alley. We were outside of New York. In a matter of a day we would be at our destination to find Jenn Thomas. I saw that alley I pulled into had a bank next to it. If Byron could just keep up his strength before we get to this girl, then we'd all be okay. I stopped the car and he got out.

The rumbling of the bricks crumbling didn't faze me. I just sat in the car picking my nail. I've known Byron for a while now so it didn't shock me when he knocked down walls and buildings. It made Ace and Jason jumped just a little but with our time spent together in Division they were beginning to get used to it to.

Five minutes passed and we heard sirens coming down the road. I didn't have to yell for Byron because he was already in the car.

"Drive," he said. I floored the petal backing out of the alleyway, hitting another car. We were now on another high-speed chase. _Wonderful_ I thought. There are way too many of these.

"Jason," I said.

"On it," he replied. Jason focused in front of him taking deep breaths, deep in meditation. I looked at the side-view mirror to see the patrol cars slipping and sliding on the road, causing them to stop. Jason had frozen the road for us… again.

Kevin's POV

I walked through the door of my house with Claire, Kali, and Peter to see Joe and Andie overlooking a bunch of files. This could only mean one thing: another mission. Claire laughed at my expression causing Andie and Joe to turn around at us.

"Hey," said Joe, "You guys might want to take a look at these."

"Another mission?" asked Claire.

"Well, sort of," said Andie.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well to get straight to the point, four guys with amazing abilities are coming after Jenn to do who knows to her."

"Are they dangerous?" Kali asked.

"Very," said Joe.

Andie opened up the files. "We've got a shape shifter, telepathic, muscle man, and element controller."

"Whoa," Peter said, "Does anyone else feel a little… oh, I don't know, scare?" Everyone nodded in unison.

"Where's Jenn now?" asked Claire.

"She's upstairs," said Andie, "With Nick."

"Did you fill him in?" I asked. Andie looked down and shook her head. I was about to say something.

"I know what you're thinking and you're right. Jenn does want Nick," she said, "She told me so. But that's kind of what we want, I mean so she says close. When I fill in Nick everything will be fine." I smiled and nodded.

"Did she do that to you?" asked Kali pointing at her neck which had a hand-print bruise on it. She nodded. I could hear a door shutting and Nick and Jenn walking down the stairs. We all looked at them as Jenn quickly left without a word.

"What happened?" asked Joe.

"I tried to tell her that what she did to Andie was messed up and she got a little defensive," he said.

"That's really not a good thing," said Andie, "We need her here with one of us as much as possible."

"What? Why?" he asked coming to sit down next to Andie.

"Because four guys with powers are coming to get her," I said. Andie had to have been tired of repeating it.

Showing Nick the files made us all feel the same again. Like we were way in over our heads. I didn't want this to last forever like our last mission. If anything went wrong Jenn could be dead… or one of us.

"Where did you get these anyway?" Nick asked after reading the information on each fugitive.

"Well," Andie began, "You're dad."

"How did you see him?" Nick questioned again. Uh-oh. Nick hated it when Andie went alone to J.O.N.A.S…. that's only because Nick knew she would be seeing her sister. The last time she went alone, she came back with a nearly broken arm.

"Okay," Andie confessed, "I went to see her." Nick sighed. "It's not that big of a deal." Nick put his hand on her shoulder and she winced.

"You got hurt again," Nick said stating on the obvious.

"So what," said Andie frustrated, "It's not like it's never happened before." I surprised to see her stand up. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Tomorrow, we'll just look out for anything suspicious." She walked out the door without one word. Peter, Claire, and Kali quietly excused themselves so Joe and I could talk to him.

"I don't get it," he said, "I just don't want her to get hurt."

"We know, bro," said Joe, "But Andie's a big girl… she can handle herself."

Nick nodded, taking in every word Joe said, "I just get so worried about her… that someone will just take her away from me." At that moment I felt horrible for Nick. He was trying to protect her a little too much due to what happened to her before.

"We won't let that happen, Nick," I said. Joe nodded, agreeing with me. Nick looked up at us.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded encouragingly, "Thanks guys."

"There's something else, though," said Joe, "Andie and Jenn will not get along during this operation. You need to tell Andie every minute that this is just pretend."

"Absolutely," said Nick, "Did you see what she did to her neck?"

"Yeah," I said in disgust, "She's pretty strong."

"Yeah, and by what I heard from her upstairs, she's determined to get whatever she wants… no matter who she has to hurt."

"That seems accurate characterization," said Joe chuckling, "Well, if I were you, I'd go get your girl."

"Yeah," said Nick getting up, "I'll be home soon."

"Okay," I said, "See you." Nick walked out the door. Joe and I looked at each other.

"I'm not so sure about this," said Joe, "If Jenn and Nick come off as a threat to Andie she'll never talk to him again."

"I know," I said worried. I was worried not only because Nick's heart would be broken, but because Andie could kick Jenn's butt… big time. "I'm sure she'll be okay."

_Not a chance._ I gulped.

Andie's POV

I wasn't mad at Nick… I was more mad at myself. If this stupid girl was going to tear us apart then I might as well die. Nick was just trying to protect me. I paced down the sidewalk, leaving my dad's truck behind. I would go get it eventually. I just needed to think.

Kaylie wasn't getting much better. I would get hurt every time I came to visit her. It wasn't eternal peril or anything but I began to worry about her. What if she never became my sister again? I didn't realize how far I really walked. I was halfway to my house now. Nick kept racing through my mind. I should be thinking about him and not me. He was the only thing keeping me stable anyway.

I looked over my shoulder. Someone was following me. I walked normally, trying not to panic. If I could just see who it was and run for it, I could get some information if the fugitives we already here.

I couldn't hear the car anymore… did it stop? Then the sound of a door shutting made me shudder. The footsteps were getting closer. I was prepared to fight or even scream. I could feel the breath on the back of my neck. I swung my fist around only for it to be caught by… Nick. I let out a breath of relief.

"You were expecting someone else?" he asked.

"Um, no," I said, "You just… just scared me." We stood there for a while, my fist still in his hand. He lowered my arm and pulled me into a hug. "I'm an idiot."

"Nonsense," he said, "I understand this pressure. Trust me, I feel it too."

"I hate missions," I said chuckling. He laughed with me. I pulled away to examine his face after a short but long silence.

"What?" I asked.

"You know you're really important to me," he said, "And I would do anything to protect you."

"Of course," I said, "What's wrong?"

"Well in order to protect you I'm afraid I can't allow anymore visits to your sister… without me there with you." I tensed up in his arms then calmed. Again, he was only trying to protect me and as my boss he could do that.

"I'll give you fair warning," I said, "I'm going to try to escape."

"Then I'll just have to stay with you," he said smiling, "Everywhere you go." I laughed.

"Okay," I said, "Fine with me." Then he lifted my chin, kissing my scar. I think it was because of the cold.

"It's freezing," he said, "Let me take you home. I'll come get you tomorrow." I nodded. It sounded pretty good to me.

***

The next morning I heard an engine rumbling as I was getting ready for school. I looked out my window and there he was with my dad's truck. I looked at him and smiled. He was staring at me with starry eyes. I quickly did what I had to do then ran out the door.

"Hey," he said, "Was I too early?"

"No," I said, "Not at all." I pecked him on the cheek.

School seemed to be a rush except for Biology. I laughed at Joe as he stared at the projector, trying to comprehend the teacher's lecture.

"This is so confusing," he said.

"I'll help you in study hall," I said. Joe and I would glimpse over at Jenn who wouldn't even make eye contact with Nick.

"What happens after Bio?" Joe whispered to me.

"I'm not sure," I whispered back sarcastically, "All we can do is hope that she doesn't get attacked during class." He almost laughed a little too loud.

After Biology Jenn was surprisingly talking to Nick in the hallway. I smiled, hoping that maybe she'd come to terms and was willing to let us follow her around so the creep super-villains don't catch her. I'd need a miracle.

"Hello there," said a female voice as I was rummaging through my locker, looking for my history folder. I peered over the door to see Jenn.

"Um, hi?" I said confused.

"Listen," she began, "I'm sorry about the whole thing with Nick and your neck. I was just a little jealous."

"R-really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "And I can prove it. Come by my locker after school."

I hesitated… what if this was a trick? Only one way to find out. "Alright," I said, "Later."

"See you," she said. I felt like I was missing something. Jenn left quickly. I didn't get it at all but I would soon find out.

"Hey there," said Kali, "Saw Jenn was talking to you… what happened?"

"Surprisingly she felt bad for the whole incident and wants to prove it."

"How?" she asked, "I mean what is she going to do?"

"I have no idea," I said, "I'm a little suspicious of it but I'll figure it out when I see her after school."

"Careful," she said.

"I always am… sort of." She laughed.

I went back to art with Joe and Kevin. They felt the same way Kali felt when I told her what Jenn said.

"It's all the easier to protect her now," said Joe.

"Definitely," said Kevin, "But what if it's a trap?"

"Oh," I said, "You might be right. She might put me in peril. Who are the spies here?"

"Right," said Kevin, "Just be careful… try not to rough her up too much."

"I'll try to contain myself," I replied laughing.

My last periods were rushed. Everything went by so fast which got me worrying. I could feel them coming closer. Who knows, they might be in Wyckoff right now… waiting for Jenn to get alone and catch her. What I began to think about was why they wanted her in the first place. Did she have something they wanted? Money? That's the only thing I could think of, unless she was hiding something. That got me thinking… could she be an agent? I mean possibly from a different agency because if she we from J.O.N.A.S then she would know we were spies too. It was hard to see her as an agent but anything can happen in a life like ours.

"Hey," said Kali after class, "You going to see Jenn?"

"Yeah, pretty soon," I replied.

"Well, I'll be waiting at your house to research some of these guys. Is Nick going to be protecting Jenn today?"

"Yeah," I said, "At least I'm pretty sure. The keys in the light by the door. I'll be back soon. My parents won't be there though. They're out… yeah let's say that." Kali chuckled.

"Okay, well I'll catch you later," she said. I nodded and walked off. I ran into Joe, Kevin, Peter, and Claire eventually, telling them where I was heading and that it won't take long. I didn't expect to run into John five minutes after. The halls were completely empty. I was hoping Jenn was still there.

"John," I said surprised to see him, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, nothing," I said, "Just going to meet up with someone."

"Nick?" he assumed. This was John-like behavior. He still had his brown eyes so it wasn't the other one that tried to kill Nick.

"Um, no actually," I said, "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Oh, no I'm okay, don't worry," he said smiling. I smiled back. That was the John I knew and loved, "So you wanna hang out after."

"Yeah, sounds great," I said, "We might actually need your help."

"About what?" he asked.

"I'll explain later," I said, "I'm pretty late. My house… Kali will be waiting."

"Cool," he said, "See you there."

I turned hall after hall to see no Jenn. I was about to give up when I heard the banging of a locker. I turned a few more halls. What I saw next was something I thought would never ever have to see.

I trusted Nick. I trusted him since the day he saved me. I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me under his free will and that he would stick with me no matter what. He even said he would be there… always. Can you imagine that all disappear in one second due to one sight? Can you imagine that… pain? It wasn't the pain I suffered previously, it was as if there was a big hole inside my chest.

She was all over him… kissing him so much. He didn't fight. He just stood there… in shock? My body froze. I couldn't breathe. Jenn opened her eyes and were looking straight at me, pulling away from Nick.

"Oh, hey Andie," she said. Nick's body tensed, quickly turning to face me. I shook my head… that was all I could do. If I could just move my legs… I could run… run far away where no one could find me… no creepy fugitives, no Jenn, no Nick, no anybody.

"Andie," he said, "This- this isn't what you think."

"No," I said. Everything was coming back to me. I could move again. That was when I ran as fast as I could… as far as I could.

No one would hurt me again.

**Ooops, most of this was in Andie's POV but I had to get that big part out of the way. Haha. **


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's POV

"Hey," I said seeing Jenn by my locker, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just came to say hi," she said sarcastically.

"Um, hi?" I said. What was going on?

"Let's cut to the chase," she said, "Stop pretending you're not into me."

"W-what?" I asked, "Goodbye Jenn." I tried to leave but she grabbed me by the shirt pulling me against a locker. How did she get so strong? Before I knew it she was kissing me. I was so in shock that I could move. I could just stand there. She pulled me away from the locker so my back was facing the school door.

After a while she pulled away, "Oh, hey Andie." Andie?! I jerked myself around to see her there shaking her head, shock forming quickly in her face.

"Andie," I said, "This- this isn't what you think."

"No," the only word that came from her mouth.

I had messed up… big time. Why did I fall for Jenn's game? Andie stood there in the hallway, appalled. I couldn't say anymore. Her shock faded quickly into anger and pain. She turned away from me, running toward the door. I jerked away from Jenn and ran for her too. I could stop her if I had to.

"Andie!" I yelled, "Wait a second." She kept running, determined that I didn't catch up with her, "Stop!" She didn't listen.

This was all my fault. I had lost someone I think I had fallen in love with. It was pouring outside, making it hard to see her ahead of me. I was getting closer and closer. If I could just jump for her, I would have her.

"Andie!" I kept yelling. "Andie, stop!" I could tell that she was running out of breath. I was almost there. "Andie, don't make me do this." Then I took one last sprint before I locked my arms around her, making her stop running. She struggled weakly, out of energy.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"Andie, just let me explain," I said calmly, my iron grip tightening on her. She cried out in pain as I pinned her arms to her side. I didn't want to hurt her and hopefully she knew that. I just needed her to stop so I could explain what happened. "Andie, I'm not going to let go of you until you calm down."

She surprisingly calmed, slowly but surely. "Andie, I didn't-" I couldn't finish, she managed to get one arm free, flipping my over her shoulder. I hit the group hard. I never knew she was that strong.

I could see the blurry vision of her running. I stood up as quick as I could. My head throbbed slightly but faded. I looked around at my surroundings. I didn't realize we were really close to her house. It was only a few blocks until the road ended and became a gravel road, entwining to Andie's house, isolated from everyone else.

I sprinted down the block. If that's where she was heading she would have to listen. Hopefully no one would be there. I finally made to the last block, her house in perfect view.

As I walked in I didn't think of anyone in the house. I stormed up the stairs. I barely missed Andie shutting her door. I could hear the click of the lock.

"Andie," I said putting my face against the door, "Andie please, open the door." Nothing. "Anide, please don't do this. I was in shock and-"

Suddenly I was tackled over, my body smashing to the floor. I tried to look at who attacked me but I was punched in the face. I kept getting hit until someone pulled him off.

"That is enough!" yelled Kali strictly. I looked at the scene. John his hands clenched into fists, out of breath and Kali looking down at me then back up at him, her face angry. She went to me, pulling my off the floor with one arm.

"Both of you out," she said, "If I see you fighting outside, I'll come out there and there'll be blood, go it?"

"You don't even know what happened," said John.

"Well neither do you," I snapped, "Andie doesn't either which is why I'm here to explain. Kali, please you have to let me at least explain." She put a lot of thought into it. Then she nodded.

"I'll ask her if she wants to talk," she said, "If not then you have to go." I nodded, unsure if Andie will want to talk to me. I was so stupid. Kali walked to the door, gently knocking on it, "Andie, it's me. Nick wants to talk."

"Well, I don't," she mumbled.

"Andie-" I began.

"Nick," said Kali, "just give it some time. She'll come around. Let me talk to her first."

"Fine," I gave in eyeing John. Why did he attack me when he didn't even know what happened? He just needed an excuse I guess.

Andie's POV

I slammed the door of my house, the walls shaking. I stormed up the stairs not even acknowledging John. He was alarmed. "Andie," he yelled, "Stop." He sounded like Nick. I didn't listen. If I could just get in my room and lock the door I could keep myself away from him… from everything.

"Andie, you're soaked," said Kali, "What happened to you."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. I could hear Nick coming in from outside, "I gotta go," I quickly ran past Kali, running into my room. His footsteps up the stairs were extremely close as I shut my door and locked it.

"Andie please don't do this," he said. I was infuriated. What was he trying to tell me? Don't do what? He's the one who got caught… not me. While he was trying to explain I sat against the wall, letting each tear fall without care.

***

I just didn't want to talk to him. Was that such a problem? I mean Nick was so important to me. How could he just through everything we had away like that? To top it all off it was with a girl who didn't care for him. She just wanted to be the center of attention.

"Andie," said Kali through the door, "It's just me, hun. Let me in." I looked under the crack of the door. She looked like she was the only one there. I didn't know for positive but I stood up and opened the door anyway. I only wanted to talk to Kali, one of my best friends.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I looked at her, "Don't answer that." I chuckled. Kali had a way of making things amusing during serious times. "So what happened?"

I sighed, "I saw Nick and Jenn kissing in the hallway." Her face sunk.

"What?" she said appalled, "That's insane. I mean, was Nick kissing back?"

"He didn't put up a fight," I said my voice hoarse. I looked at the floor.

"I don't know," said Kali, "It's not like Nick to do that."

"He was there, Kali," I said.

"Well, maybe you should talk to him," she said, "I mean give him a chance to explain himself."

"Maybe you're right," I said, "But I don't think I'm ready right now."

"So what are you going to do," she asked.

"I don't have any other choice. If I don't stay away from Nick, Jenn will tell the school about my sister. Plus, it'll be easier to protect if she wants me around to see her with Nick. When this is all over we'll talk."

"What are you going to do to keep Jenn stuck to you," she asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Maybe we should tell her," she said.

"If we did we would have to talk to the guys… they won't do it."

"Yeah," she said, "If you ask me I think you're doing the right thing. We have to protect the agency and your sister. And most importantly, I'm going to be right there with you."

"Thanks, Kali," I said appreciating I had my best friend with me. She pulled me in an awkward hug. I was still dripping wet.

"You're really wet," she said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," I laughed out.

"You get into something dry," she said, "I'm going to get food."

"Why?"

"Because we can," she said. I laughed. Kali was the optimist no doubt. That had to be one of the last times I've seen her in a long time.

***

Kali and I researched most of the night since we were given no homework. Apparently Max and Byron were in Division the longest together. Soon the other two, Ace and Jason, joined. They teamed up, sneaked out, coincidentally after J.O.N.A.S arrested everyone. It seems fishy but Kali and I decided we would ask Kaylie if she ever saw them around; get some personal information maybe.

School was awful. Kali, Stella, Claire, and I drove to school together. No one said anything about Nick… I think it was because no one wanted to remind me of it. I knew I wouldn't be talking to Joe or Kevin. They would me on his side, flagging me down, and trying to get me to talk to him. I just couldn't do that right now.

The only issue I had was in Biology. I had sat down quietly no one I was trying to avoid was there. I just opened up a spiral, scribbling some odd pattern when all of a sudden a shadow cast over me. I kept my eyes down and Joe sat down quietly.

"Andie," he said casually.

"Joe," I mumbled. I mentally hit myself. There was no one else in the room and somehow he managed to shut the door.

"We need to talk," he said.

"About what?" I asked. His eyes burned into mine. Well, it was worth a shot. "I'm not talking to Nick, Joe."

"But you have to," he said, "The guy's torn."

"That makes two of us," I said. Joe sighed and sat down next to me.

"Andie, you know I love you and so does Nick. He would never do this. It had to be a misunderstanding."

I turned towards him, "I know what it feels like now."

"What?" he asked.

"I know what it felt like..." I said, "For you to feel that pain. That one feeling that makes you feel like you're worthless. I felt like you did with me. That's what made it easy for you to loose yourself and have Kaylie's powers overcome you. It feels horrible… and it's because of Nick. It was careless… I have no intention of talking to him."

Joe stared into my eyes, analyzing what I had said then he pulled me into a warm hug. I let a few tears fall then regained my ability to be emotionally stable.

"You're probably right," he whispered in my ear, "But I'm his brother. I need to side with him. I'll give you a fair warning… We're going to try to stop you."

"Alright," I said. We quickly pulled away as kids began to walk in the room for class. Nick was one of the last to enter, just sitting down quietly without a word. I could tell he was exhausted. His eyes were droopy and he looked a little clammy. Was he sick? He had a little scratch above his eye. As a fast healer, you could barely see it. During the entire class, I could feel his eyes on me.

The bell rang and I quickly gathered everything. If they were going to "stop" me then they weren't going to hesitate. I stumbled my way out the door, looking around for anyone else I might want to avoid. Jenn was shortly following behind me. She was milking this pretty well. She just wanted me to see her, to make me feel helpless. If she gave me any problems again then maybe I'll flatten her like roadkill.

I quickly went to my locker, turning the combination too many times, making myself start over. I was rushing myself too much. Jenn brushed against my back with her shoulder, walking away like she didn't mean to do that. I rolled my eyes finally getting the stupid door open. I rummaged through, looking for a pencil or something else irrelevant. Everything was running through my mind at one time that I didn't notice someone standing next to me. I was prepared for Nick but when I looked up; I saw a tall, blonde hair and blue eyed guy. I have never seen him before in my life.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm new here and I was wondering if you knew where I could find the biology room," he said smiling.

"Oh," I said sounding stupid, "Yeah, absolutely. Um, it's right down there." I said pointing at the Biology doorway.

"Thanks," he said, "And you are…"

"Andie," I said, "Andie Bleaker."

"Bleaker," he repeated. Was I missing something.

"Um, yeah," I sad ignoring it, "And you're…"

"Oh, uh I'm," why was he thinking so hard, "Spencer."

I paused. His name was Spencer, he couldn't tell me that right away, he was suspicious of my last name, and he's new.

"Spencer," I said, "I'm glad I could help."

"Thanks," he said.

"Well I gotta go," I said, "I'll see you around… maybe?"

"Yeah," he laughed revealing a mouth full of perfectly white teeth.

"Cool," I said. He nodded, waved, and simply walked away. When he was out of sight I looked around, searching for Jenn. She went the complete opposite way of him so he couldn't have got her. He must've been the shape shifter. He knew my last name, which meant he knew Kaylie from the time in Division. I began to walk down the now empty halls thinking this through. He used the name Spencer; probably the Spencer he grew to know and just… adore. How long he took to think of his name was strange and he's new which means they all have to be here somewhere. I mean, if they knew J.O.N.A.S was in the area then maybe he would be the only one sent to school considering he could turn into anyone he wanted.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, my back crashing into someone's chest. I didn't have time to look at who it was because they opened the door of a supply/janitor's closet pushing me in. As I stumbled inside I heard my attacker lock the door. It was dark so I tried to feel around for a light. That didn't help much but he just turned on the light himself then grabbing my wrists. My eyes adjusted to see Nick. I didn't have time for this. Jenn and the shape shifter, Ace was somewhere out there and they both could simply run into each other and stall until the others showed up to take her.

"We need to talk," he said.

"I can't," I said.

"Andie," he said, "I need a chance to explain myself."

"You don't deserve one," I snapped, "Plus, I don't have time. They're here."

"Who's here?" he asked.

"The fugitives," I said, "I ran into the shape shifter."

"Why didn't you stop him?" he questioned.

"What was I going to do? Show him my badge and arrest him? Everyone would've seen and that would make matters worse." He didn't have anything to say, "I have an innocent to protect." As I tried to get away Nick wouldn't budge.

"They're in class," he said, "Nothing will happen."

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Nope," he said, "We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!" I yelled, "You weren't the one who caught-" As I continued on, Nick put my wrist together, holding them in one hand. I was put against the wall, then he used his out hand to cover my mouth.

"If you could just hear me out," he said. I rolled my eyes staring at him. I pulled hard at my wrists but he was too strong, "Think about everything. All of the things we did, they're still there. Every moment counted. I know what you saw and what you saw was a mistake." I hated every word he said because he was right. I couldn't do this… not yet. I had to get out of here.

He looked at my face and let go of my mouth. "Let me go," I said. He looked down, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I have no other choice," he said, "I'm going to have to you put you off this mission, until further notice." I stared at him as if I didn't know him anymore, "Andie I'm going to have to put you on house arrest."

"You- you can't do that," I said not believing what he said.

"As your boss I can do that… independently," he said, "Unless… you're willing to consider something for me."

"What?" I asked.

"Answer me this," he began letting go of my wrists, "Why are you really avoiding me?"

"W-what do you mean? Why do you think?" I asked annoyed. What game was he trying to play?

"You know I'm beginning to think of you in a more advanced way, Andie," he began, "I know that you wouldn't think I would screw around. This has to do with more."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said avoiding his eyes.

"Andie," he said, "I love you. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, our secret, or your sister."

"Stop," I mumbled.

"Stop what? Stop loving you?"

"No," I said, "Stop talking." I was going to give in. I was so addicted to him I wanted to but I couldn't. I gently pushed passed him unlocking the door and walked away. I was red the entire time.

Kevin's POV

Nick's heart was broken in two… I had to believe he really didn't kiss Jenn. It wasn't like him anyway. I kept look out for Nick. I saw Andie at her locker with some… guy. I had never seen him before and by the look on her face, she was just as confused as I was. I didn't want to be late for class so when Nick got a hold of her, Joe and I quickly left to class. Besides, we didn't want to intrude on them. I was fidgeting throughout class. I wanted to know what happened.

When the bell rang I went through the halls, searching for Joe or Nick.

"Hey," said Joe from behind me, "Have you seen Nick?"

"Not yet," I replied and kept walking.

We finally found him after what seemed to be hours. He was sitting at a bench outside the school. He looks like he saw a ghost.

"Nick?" Joe hesitated toward him, "What happened?"

"They're here," he said. I didn't get it.

"Who?" I asked worried. His eyes met mine.

"The fugitives," he said, "Andie and Kali followed Jenn home. She doesn't know but they're keeping close, even if they have to tell her what they're doing."

"That's nuts," said Joe, "How could they be here now? I mean how did she see them?"

"She said she saw the shape shifter. He was here… at school."

"Oh, gosh," I said, "We better get home."

"Yeah," said Nick.

The ride home was silent. Joe and I exchanged glances every once in a while. We didn't want to ask Nick about Andie… we were afraid it didn't work out.

**So I thought this one was a little boring but I hope you keep reading. If you have any suggestions on what I should do then please tell me. **

**- Lulu**


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin's POV

I pulled in the driveway of or house to already hear our alert buzzer going off. I looked at Joe and Nick in shock. We quickly got out of the car and barged in the house.

"Why is the alarm so loud?" I yelled trying to be louder than the noise.

"Not sure," yelled Joe, "Maybe it's important?"

Nick was already down in the basement. Joe and I exchanged glances and followed shortly. The alarm stopped. He must've shut it off. When we reached downstairs, we saw Dad on the monitor.

"Dad, what's going on?" Nick asked. My ears were still ringing.

"I'm sorry to bother you with this right now… I could've told you when I see you but I don't have time. I'm booking a flight to New York at ten tomorrow. You guys need to get down there."

"W-why?" I asked astonished.

"Unfortunately the spies we sent there were… caught."

"Caught?" asked Joe, "By who?"

"Her name is Sarah. She's assisted by about three others and by the looks of it she knows what she's doing."

"Why were they after her?" I asked.

"They're holding the president of J.O.N.A.S's daughter for ransom…"

"Well, we would help… really," said Nick, "But we're so wrapped up in this mission right now… we're not sure if we can do it."

"The president personally recommended you. If you don't comply I could loose my job. I don't want to make you do anything but if I loose my job, I'm not sure what I'll do."

"We understand," said Joe. Nick and I nodded in unison, "We'll get Kali and everyone and-"

"Well, um, I'm afraid the president only wants you guys, Kali, and Peter to go," he said.

"What's taking so long?" asked an annoyed voice in the background. We each stared at each other with questioning eyes. Nick shrugged and we looked back at the screen. The president of J.O.N.A.S was there this time.

"Boys," he greeted.

"Why can't Andie, Claire, and John come?" Joe asked getting down to business. It was pretty risky conversing with the president of our agency but we were a team. If one of us had a mission, we all had a mission.

"Well, Miss Bleaker has been showing some poor behavior towards our agency."

"How so?" Nick asked.

"She's been… irresponsible with her sibling."

"Her sister's in recovery," I claimed, "What could they possibly be doing that's so wrong?"

"Unfortunately, the older sibling has been informed about the fugitives," he stated. I began to become frustrated. That had nothing to do with why he didn't want Andie around. He just simply didn't like her.

"Why Claire and John then," I asked.

"She'll need some assistance with this other recent mission," he said. I could tell that if he was in the room, Nick would bite his head off.

"So you want us to go on a mission… alone?" I asked Dad.

"You're going to have to," he said, "Andie and Claire will protect Jenn. They need you out there."

"Andie and Jenn will kill each other," said Joe. Nick stood there with his eyes on the floor.

"We're going to have to risk this," he replied, "I'm relying on you boys to do this one simple mission for me." I nodded. A mission was a mission and we couldn't argue with that. I did think about Andie maybe giving Jenn a black eye or two. I chuckled under my breath.

Soon, our meeting with the president and Dad was concluded. We were left with not much information on where to specifically go. Hopefully we would get caught up on that. Now was time for personal business.

"I don't believe that guy," said Joe, "How did he get to be the president of J.O.N.A.S? He hates us, he hates Dad, and he hates Andie. He'll do anything to simply tear us apart."

"Or make Dad quit," Nick finished.

"So um, Nick," I began, "You happen to talk to Andie?"

"Yeah," said Nick curiously.

"And…." Joe pushed.

"Well," said Nick, "She almost kissed me." I was smiling ear to ear.

"So are you guys back together?" asked Joe.

"She won't do it," Nick concluded.

"Why not?" I asked, "I mean if she almost kissed you she had to have forgiven you."

"Well, I'm starting to figure out how she used to do that little thing where she just knows what I'm thinking," he said, "She thinks that if she avoids me her sister and our secret will be safe."

"How could that possible protect that?" asked Joe.

"Well, think about it. Jenn knows about Kaylie. If she tells anyone it could give everything away. That's what she believes. I on the other hand, don't think it will go that far. She knows I wouldn't let that happen to her."

"That's a good point," I said, "So what do we do?"

"Well, we've only got a day," said Nick, "I need to get her full trust back so she knows that it doesn't matter what Jenn tells anyone."

Peter's POV

I was going insane. I hadn't seen Kali in what seemed to be an eternity. We've been so busy on this mission about the four fugitives that it was cutting into our relationship. I felt like I wasn't important enough. I almost caught up with her after school but she and Andie ran away towards that girl Jenn. Kali told me about the scandal with her and Nick, I thought that maybe they were plotting revenge. That was unlike both of them so I just forgot about that.

I drove home (alone) to see nobody was home. So I sat there (alone) for a while. I sighed in frustration. What was going on? I wish I could at least stay posted. I stood up and walked out the door again. I would just go to Joe, Nick, and Kevin's. They might have some more information on the four guys. It's sad that I was alone for that while but it was even more sad that I live so close to Jenn. Why couldn't I just watch her? How come no one has asked me that? My frustration quickly faded to happiness when I saw Kali and Andie hiding behind one of her bushes. Now was my chance. I quickly ran up behind them and crouched down.

"So what are we-" I couldn't finish my sentence. Kali tackled me down, shocked by my quiet entrance behind them.

"Oh," said quietly realizing it was just me, "Hey."

"You should do that more often," I said. She laughed, "So… why are you two hiding behind a bush."

"We haven't been updating you lately, have we?" asked Andie staring at me apologetically.

"Not really," I chuckled, "But I forgive you."

"Thanks," said Kali, "We're hiding behind here to keep and eye on Jenn. Being so stressed we didn't realize that you're her neighbor so… yeah I'm feeling pretty foolish."

"That's alright," I said, "So why don't you go in there at least."

"Is it spreading around that fast?" asked Andie. I sympathetically nodded, "Well, I ran into the shape shifter just today at school. We were making sure they haven't found her."

"They're here?" I asked, "Already?"

"Yeah," said Kali, "We're probably going to see Kaylie; ask her if she knows anything."

"Mind if I come along?" I asked.

"Well-" Kali was about to protest.

"Yeah," said Andie, "In fact. You two should go. I'll hang back here."

"Are you sure?" asked Kali. She gave her a look she thought I didn't see. I laughed under my breath.

"Yeah," she said, "And besides… I've gotta go let everyone else know."

"Okay," said Kali, "if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure." She nodded.

"Alright, then. Peter we should get going then."

"Right," I said. As Kali and Andie departed I shot Andie a wink. She smiled and signaled me to follow Kali. I would now have some time with her.

I ran into my house and quickly grabbed the keys. Giving the location of our closest database would be dangerous so let's say it wasn't super far. Kali got into the passenger seat as I started the car. She all of a sudden pulled me by my shirt and crushed her lips against mine. It seemed hours before she pulled away.

"I missed that," I said. She laughed.

"Drive," she said, "We'll go in and get out."

"Then what?" I asked pulling out of my drive.

"We'll most likely make out," she said. I smiled but still stared at the road.

Max's POV

It was a big risk to send Ace into school because J.O.N.A.S could already be expecting us. I wasn't going to let that show though. Jason and Byron were freaking out in the corner. If they wanted to be a bunch of babies then fine but I wasn't going to blow this operation. I had to get my head in the game or we were all finished.

Jason and Byron let out a sigh of relief, staring beyond where I was sitting. I turned around to see Ace in the doorway. We were hiding in an old factory. No one saw us go in because it appears isolated. Well I guess that means that I was hoping no one saw us. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. We would've fixed that.

"Hey," I said, "Did you find her?"

"Well, yeah," he said, "But we've got… a complication." I stood up, my arms crossed.

"Complication?" I asked walking towards him, "What kind of complication?"

"Well," he began gulping, "Remember Kaylie Bleaker?"

"She's here!" I exclaimed my face turning red. I HATED that name… I HATED that girl.

"No, no, no," said Ace, "But someone related to her is."

"So what's your point?" asked Jason.

"She could be after Jenn too," Ace stated. As they all babbled on in their conversation I began to think of motives. Whoever this relative was they couldn't want this girl for the same reason we did. Kaylie could've sent them out but that's only if she was here. That was all possible… unless… unless they weren't really here to get her. There were more J.O.N.A.S agents than the girl.

"Jason," I ordered interrupting their conversing, "Get the girl's file up. Now." Jason nodded. He knew not to test me after a talk about Kaylie Bleaker. Jason got on one of the computers we found here. I didn't want to guess what happened here… mainly because I didn't care.

"I've got it," said Jason after a few minutes. He quickly got out of the chair as I stormed over to look at the file. It was simple. It looked just like the file Jason printed out before. Then my eye caught something. My face had to have been tomato red.

"M-max?" asked Jason. His voice made the hairs on my head sit up. If I hurt him now it would do nothing for us. I calmed myself.

"Do you know what you did wrong, Jason?" I said turning towards him.

"N-no," said Jason.

"On the top of the file it says mission _topic_… do you know what _topic_ means?!"

"Yeah…" said Jason, "Oh." That was it. I lunged at him when all of a sudden, Ace caught me by the shoulder.

"Wait, man," he said, "Look at this." I took a deep breath and turned back the monitor. He scrolled down to agents assigned to a mission. It said this: Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Nick Jonas, Kali Meyer, Andie Bleaker, Peter Mason, and Claire Fleischman. A smile crossed my face. _Andie Bleaker._ I thought. I knew her. That was Kaylie's sister… and she wasn't here to kidnap Jenn. She was here to protect her… from us. This was all falling into place now. Then I looked at the other names; Jonas? As in the name of the agency? This was gold.

"Jason," I said calmly turning towards him. I walked to him and gave him a big hug, "I never thought I would ever say this but… I am so happy you messed up."

"Why?" he asked.

"We're changing the plan," I said pushing him out of the way, "our new target is Andie Bleaker."

"Why her?" asked Byron, "You said this other girl can help us."

"That's a lie," I said, "We were wrong. The girl who can really help us is Andie Bleaker; the geek that we saw in Division for a while.

"Oh!" said Jason, "I remember her. She's a genius."

"Yeah, while you're an idiot," said Byron. He turned to me, "She's not alone is she?"

"Nope," I said, "But we can get her alone."

"I don't know," he replied, "That's a lot of people to get rid of."

"Not exactly," said Ace, "Check this out. The Jonas', Meyer, and Mason are all planned to head to New York tomorrow."

"Looks like someone's looking out for us," I said, "Alright, well this will be easy." Everyone agreed by nodding. Finally…I was about to get revenge on my ex-girlfriend by hurting the one she loved; her sister.

Andie's POV

I wanted to see Kaylie but I knew if I did the heat would rise between me and Nick even more. Besides, Kali and Peter definitely needed some time together. I felt bad for keeping them away from each other.

After I made sure Jenn's parents were home with her I walked home. It would be far but I got a ride from Kali who left her car at Peter's. I probably would've just taken it but she mostly likely had the keys. I don't jumpstart cars that belong to friends. I laughed at myself. Was I that pathetic?

Suddenly a car stopped in front of me. I panicked but calmed as I saw John through the open window.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he replied, "You need a ride?"

"Yeah," I said, "Thanks."

"No problem," he said smiling. I got in quickly and he drove just as fast, "what's up?"

"Nothing really," I said picking at my nail.

"Andie," he said, "I know that look. What's going on?"

I sighed, "They're here."

"What?" he asked, "The fugitives?"

"Yeah," I said, "They haven't done anything to Jenn yet but I'm starting to worry. If they know we're here it could ruin everything."

"You worry too much," he said simply, "Everything will be fine."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I've gotta feeling," he chuckled. We reached my place very soon. My parents weren't home… again. They were probably at work with Nick, Joe, and Kevin's dad. I was about to get out of the car when John gently caught my arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Why?"

"I don't know," he replied, "I'm just worried about you."

"Well, you worry too much," I repeated his words. He laughed. It was an awkward silence and by the look on his face I knew what he was thinking. "I'll see you, John." I stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind me. It was when I was two feet from my door that I heard him behind me. I turned around and my heart skipped a beat as he pulled me in to kiss me. I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. Everything that we had was gone now. This was just… freaking perfect. He was my protector… my brother. Now I didn't know what think of him. He gently pulled away from me. I looked up at him then swung my fist around, hitting his face. I'm sure it hurt me more than him but it's the effort that counts, right? He couldn't react before I walked in my house and shut the door, locking it.

I wiped my mouth. I felt so dirty, I hated myself. I took a deep breath. I have to think this through before I warn anyone else. I paced back and forth for about an hour before looking out the window. John was gone. I sighed. This was awful. I was ruining everyone's lives. I sat down on the couch in my living room. I felt so alone… even my parents weren't here. I couldn't see my sister or anything. I didn't realize myself drifting to sleep as I thought of Nick.

Nick's POV

I couldn't believe the immaturity the president of our agency was possessing. He didn't like Andie… he didn't like any of us. That's why he decided to split us up. I'd have to tell Andie sooner or later. If she heard it from someone else she wouldn't ever talked to me and I couldn't have that.

I decided I would go to see her tonight… alone. We needed to talk at least before I left. If we didn't and something bad happened, we would remember our last memory as fighting.

"Do you think she'll talk to you?" asked Kevin.

"I don't care if I have to tie her down," I said simply, "She'll talk to me."

"Okay," he said smiling, "Just make sure your back in time to tell everyone else." I nodded and walked out the door. I was unbelievable how cold it was. I pulled my jacket tight over my chest and got in the car. I pulled out a little too fast. I redeemed myself then tried again. I had to just chill. Was I nervous? I don't even know what came over me.

Every time drive to Andie's, it seems to take longer and longer; just like how we are growing more and more apart. I flashed back to the time when we first found her. Joe, Kevin, and I were crawling through the vents trying to find the room she was in. Kevin saw her first. His voice was shaking when he said he found her. As he climbed in Joe took a glance and did the same. She was chained to the wall and was covered in tons of injuries. Then I remember the time when she woke up in my arms. She was so peaceful, so fragile. I thought I fixed every cut… every bruise. But she was branded. She told me someone took a needle or pin and made it hot so it would stay there forever. They definitely made their mark… literally. It was a division sign scrawled across her abdomen. I remember the first time we kissed. It couldn't have been any more perfect. Then I thought of now. What was I doing? I sit there acting like nothing's wrong when its' the exact opposite.

I slammed the break's as I almost missed the turn to Andie's place. My head was getting so wrapped up in this that I couldn't even drive. I had to make this better right now. I sped down the road and finally made it to Andie's driveway. I stopped the car and slipped out. The wind was definitely picking up. Hopefully the weather would be better tomorrow… I get nervous flying.

I quickly strode up to the door and barged in. I regretted that because when I walked in I saw her on the couch, peacefully sleeping. I looked around the house. No one else was there. I quietly shut the door and tip-toed by her side. She looked so worn-out. This job was tearing us all apart and it was our responsibility to stick together through it; something we haven't been doing well. I was cautious because my hands were cold as I slightly stroked the scar on her jaw. She missed it… I could tell because she smiled. I thought she was awake but she didn't move a muscle.

"You know something?" I whispered, "You mean the world to me. I know it sounds mental… but it's true. That day we saved you I knew you would stay with us." I paused. I wish she could hear this. "You play a big role in all of our lives and we need you. I need you."

I wasn't going to wake her. I had to be very careful. I slid my arms under her and slowly picked her up. I froze as I stood up completely because she moved. I thought she was awake. Instead she wrapped her arms around my neck, her eyes still closed. I quietly laughed and began to walk upstairs. I opened the door to her room with my knee, a little trick I learned with a lot of practice and gently laid her in her bed. She naturally adjusted herself as I searched for a blanket. She looked so cold. I finally found one and covered her. Then, after kissing her forehead I walked out of her room and left.

Kali's POV

Peter and I were already in the J.O.N.A.S building. We were heading down to the lower area where Kaylie was without getting sidetracked. We didn't have time for side conversations. We barged right in to see not only science nerds in there but the president of J.O.N.A.S as well. I looked down as I passed him.

"Miss Meyer… Mr. Mason," he acknowledged.

"Hmm," I said in a reply. Just because he was our boss doesn't mean we had to like it. If it wasn't for him Joe and Nick wouldn't have been turned evil. He closed off the town with us inside. One of the workers already opened the door for us to Kaylie's room. I nodded as a thankful gesture then entered. Kaylie was sitting there, picking at her nail. She looked bored out of her mind.

"Hey," I said.

"Kali?" she asked, "This is unexpected."

"Yeah, well we need your help."

"How's Andie," she asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "She's fine. She's concerned for you too. She has no idea when you're getting out of here."

"Oh," she replied, "I hear you're on a pretty big mission."

"Yeah," I said, "We're trying to find the left over experiments from Division. Any ideas?"

Kaylie was definitely thinking this one through, "I might have a few."

"Lay it on us," said Peter.

"Max, the telepathic… he was my ex." My eyes popped out of my head. She laughed at my expression, "It can happen."

"Sorry," I said, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just… how could you guys… I mean date when you're in Division."

"Well, he was already bad at heart," she began, "And I was too so we hooked up. I mean I ended it."

"Why?" asked Peter. Was this some sort of bedtime story to him?

"I was bored," she said, "I mean this was when I was bad so I can't really recall any reason so that's the best I've got."

"Do you know why she might be after this girl?" I asked.

"Hmmm, Jenn right?" she asked. I nodded, "I have no idea. I mean, does she know you guys are spies?"

"Nope," said Peter.

"Now that you think of it," I said, "There isn't really any reason why they're after her. She's not from a wealthy family, she's not very smart, and she knows nothing about the agency."

"Then why are they after her?" asked Peter. I shrugged out of ideas.

"Then they're not after her," said Kaylie. I thought that statement through. Could they know we were here? If that's so then who were they after?

"That could be possible," I said.

"Well, they've gotta be after someone," said Peter.

"You're right," said Kaylie.

"But if they're after someone… it's going to be one of us. Kaylie no one knows you're here. But they could know where the rest of us are. It's simple if they know how to hack into our online database." Then it hit me. "Kaylie, was Max upset when you dumped him?"

"Yeah," she said more sure then ever. This was getting bad.

"He doesn't know where you are… but he knows where Andie is… someone you care about."

"So you're saying he's out to get Andie for revenge?" asked Peter.

"Maybe," I said.

"We have to hide her then," said Kaylie worried.

"We have to be sure though," I said, "I'll tell Andie it's a possibility." Before we could get further into conversation someone else walked in. It was Mr. Jonas. He looked exhausted. "Hey, Mr. J. Are you alright?"

"Come quick," he panted, "You have to see this."

"Okay," said Peter. He and I were about to leave when Kaylie caught my hand.

"Protect her," she said, "Don't let her get hurt." I nodded. I wouldn't. I followed Mr. Jonas and Peter out of the room leaving Kaylie's sister… my best friend in my hands.

Mr. Jonas led us into another room. It was full of people typing and working. In front of us was one big monitor.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I have to put you through this but I have no other choice," he said, "We just received this video five minutes ago." Mr. Jonas signaled a worker to press play. It showed a girl surrounded a big men dressed in black.

"Hello, J.O.N.A.S," she began, "I assume you know who I am… and who I have with me tonight as a special guest. I would let you see her but… she's having a little problem cooperating. So let's get to the point. I know you know I'm here and I also know you're sending in agents. I'm hoping this is true because if you don't… Mr. President might lose his little girl. Look the point is, send them in because I need someone to try out my new game. Bye, bye now." She playfully waved and the screen turned black.

"What is this?" Peter asked.

"Joe, Nick, and Kevin didn't fill you in?" he asked.

"We haven't seen them until school," I said.

"Let's cut to the chase then, shall we?" the president said, "My daughter needs your help. If you and your friends don't go in there tonight then there may not be enough time."

"Well, where's the location," asked Peter. I was busy glaring at the president.

"New York," said Mr. Jonas, "I'm sorry to say that we'll have to fly you, Peter, Joe, Nick, and Kevin in tonight."

"Well what about Andie, Claire, and John?" I asked. The president was about to open his mouth when Mr. Jonas interjected.

"They'll stay back to protect Jenn," he said.

"Well, the thing is-"

"There's no thing," the president said like the snob he is, "This is an order." When a boss tells an agent "that's an order" you can't say anything else. It's a strict rule. If you break it, you're fired. I nodded and walked away with Peter. We swiftly snuck back into Kaylie's room.

"What are you guys doing back here?" she asked.

"No time to explain but you still have powers in your mind?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Not much anymore though."

"If you feel Andie in trouble… get out of here."

"W-why?" she asked.

"I need to know that you can do this," I said.

"Okay, okay," she said. I nodded and Peter quickly left the room. I gave back her sister's fate… like a jerk.

Andie's POV

I strangely woke up in my bed. I didn't realize how late it was. I tried to remember what had happened. I remember a cold feeling by my scar. Then I remember being lifted. I guess that explains why I was up here. Then my eyes grew wide. I remember what Nick had said. I meant the world to him and he needed me. It occurred to me right there that he was the same Nick I loved. I quickly got out of bed and threw my shoes on. Grabbing my keys, I ran out the door and got in my car. The wind turned down for sure. I wasn't about to be knocked over by air.

I slammed the gas on the way to Nick's. If I kept speeding like this I would get pulled over. I slowed down, trying to keep my calm. I had to tell him he meant the world to me and I needed him. I just had to. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to.

I was finally there. I got out of the car and burst through the door. I saw Joe, Nick, and Kevin talking. They had suitcases.

Nick's POV

I walked through the door to see Joe and Kevin with suitcases… one for me too.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We got a call from Dad," said Joe, "They're sending us in tonight."

"T-tonight?" I stuttered. I didn't say anything to Andie yet. I thought I would have more time. I was wrong.

"We're sorry," said Kevin, "But if we don't go, we'll be in huge trouble."

"How can that man force a mission on teenagers?" I asked, "We're just kids."

"I know, Nick," said Joe hugging me, "I know." He led me to the couch and sat me down.

"We won't be gone long," said Kevin, "I promise." He was trying to calm be and I respected and appreciated that… but nothing could make me feel better.

"Okay," I said slowly and unsurely. I had to do this for my family. This wasn't a time for panic and sadness. I had to stay focused and determined. All of a sudden someone barged through the door, tripping. I looked over to see Andie in the doorway. My muscles un-tensed. I had to tell her we were leaving… how could I do that?

"What's this?" she asked staring at out suitcases. We were all silent for a while. Then I stood up.

"We have to leave to New York," I said. She seemed puzzled.

"What for?" she asked.

"For a mission specifically for Joe, Kevin, Kali, Peter, and I," I said.

"Why just you guys?" she asked. I looked into her eyes. She was analyzing this slowly… probably from shock. Then she got it.

"He hates me," she said, "That's why right?"

"I'm pretty sure," I said calmly, "He's a jerk." She nodded staring at the floor.

"Dude," said Joe, "We gotta go or we'll be late."

"Okay," I said, "I'll meet you guys out there. We'll call Kali at the airport." Joe and Kevin silently got up and left.

"Nick, I-" she began I pulled her in a hug before she could say anything.

"I'll be back," I said, "I promise."

"Nick, wait a sec," she said pulling away from me, "I have to tell you something." The car horn honked. I shuddered.

"We'll talk," I said, "I promise." She wanted to talk… finally but now I couldn't. This wasn't fair.

"But just-" I took her face in my hands.

"You're one of the most amazing girls I've ever met and I love you," I said forcing back tears, "I promise when I come back… we'll talk about everything." She blinked, a tear running down her check. I kissed it and then met her lips. "Be strong."

I didn't realize how much those two words would help her through what came next.

**Eeeeeek! This took me FOREVER to do so I hope it was worth it. Tell me what you think blah blah blah. I hope that you still keep up with this. Thank you!**

**-Lulu**


	5. Chapter 5

Claire's POV

I was at home working on homework when my phone rang. I checked the caller I.D. and it was from Nick, Joe, and Kevin. I pressed the talk button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"C-Claire?" asked Andie. Why was Andie calling from their house? Her voice was shaky and hoarse.

"Andie?" I asked, "What's going on? Are you okay?" I was beginning to worry. What if they found Jenn?

"I-I just need you to come… I'm at Joe, Nick, and Kevin's," she said, "Can you just please come?"

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah, I'll be right down." I hung up the phone and ran out of my room. I quickly grabbed my keys and walked out the door. Before I knew it I was at Joe, Nick, and Kevin's house. All of the lights were on. I shut off the car and walked up to the door. Andie answered before I could knock. Her eyes were red around the edges. She had been crying.

"Andie?" I asked, "Are you okay?" I stepped inside and shut the door behind me.

"They left," she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Joe, Nick, Kevin, Kali, and Peter," she said.

"What? W-why?" Did they leaves us? Like leave us and never come back, leave us?

"They're being sent on another mission in New York," she sniffled, "And they'll be back."

"Oh," I sighed, "Well wait a second, what's wrong then?"

"I wanted to tell Nick," she said, "But they had to leave and I just feel terrible. I wanted to tell him that I loved him but they just… they just-"

"Sssssh," I said pulling her into a hug, "Everything's going to be okay. You're just a little frazzled. When they come back, you two will talk and everything will be back to normal."

Andie took in my words for a moment, redeeming herself, "You're right," she said, "I'm stupid."

"It's alright," I said, "I get like that too. I mean I haven't seen Kevin in forever." I pulled away, "And trust me, when he gets back he's going to wish he called me." She laughed.

"Yeah," she said, "He'll call… I'm hoping." I laughed too.

"So, what's the scoop on Jenn?" I asked.

"Oh," said Andie looking at me apologetically, "We haven't been doing so well on keeping everyone posted. They're here now."

"Now?" I asked alarmed, "Well did you check on Jenn?"

"Yeah," she said, "And she's with her parents. They won't do anything very risky. They need to get her alone."

"Right," I said, "So what do we do?"

"Well," she said, "I guess we'll just sit tight here. I mean Jenn's house is closer to here than any of our places. Tomorrow we'll just keep a close eye on her."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I said. We hung out and ate. You know, girl stuff. Andie fixed her eyes so they were more normal looking. It felt good to just be. It felt good to have one night as a normal teenager… one last night as a normal teenager.

Kali's POV

I rummaged through my room, packing anything I laid my hands on. We were late as it is. We would hopefully see Joe, Nick, and Kevin and let them know they might not be after Jenn. Then before we leave, I'll call Andie. She needs to know before it's too late. Peter dropped my off at my place and went to pack on his own. I would wait for him to come back and get me. I was already packed and ready. Now was a good time to call Andie.

I ran down the stairs to the closest phone I could find. I had to hang up a few times because I kept messing up her number. After the third time, I finally got it right. I had to hurry. Peter would be here any minute. It rang only one before the answering machine went off. My hands were trembling. Did they have her? I was about to leave a message when a car horn honked. I went to the window to see Peter waiting for me. I hung up the phone. I would try her cell.

As I got in the car, Peter noticed my worry. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine," he said, "We'll call her at the airport."

"Yeah," I said.

***

"There you guys are!" exclaimed Kevin as we finally got to the right gate at the airport.

"Seriously," said Joe, "What took you guys so long?"

"We were seeing your Dad," said Peter.

"Yeah, we know," said Nick, "That's why he called us."

"Yeah," I said quickly, "We need to call Andie right now."

"Why?" Before I could explain the flight attendant turned on a microphone at a desk by the door.

"Last call for passengers to New York," she said.

"We'll talk on the plane," said Peter putting his arm around me. I didn't want to go. I wanted to be able to call Andie soon. If we didn't and we were right… if the fugitives were really after Andie then something really bad could happen to her. But if we didn't get on the plane Mr. Jonas' career could be terminated in a matter of minutes… along with ours. I crossed my fingers as I stepped onto the plane. I sure hope Andie was okay.

Max's POV

"Tonight?" asked Byron, "You want to operate tonight?"

"Why not?" I said, "It seems like the perfect time. The other spies were assigned to that mission in New York tonight, "Jason's resting his power to get it at full level. We can begin out days of night."

"Do you think Jason can keep it that way for as long as we have her?" asked Ace.

"Yeah," I said, "He was one of the last to get his abilities and he'll be the last of us for them to fade. Besides, Bleaker will help us on that."

"Alright," said Jason walking out of a separate room, "I'm ready when you are."

"Let's go," I said. We one by one walked out of the factory, leaving no trace of us behind.

I printed off the location of each spy. We would hit Bleaker's place first. If she wasn't there we would check the Jonas'. Those would be the places she would most likely be according to the little research we did. We all climbed into the car we stole entering town. The other one was almost out of gas and it was really crammed. I put the keys in the ignition and the car roared to life. I didn't realize that the address to Bleaker's was farther than the Jonas house.

"Maybe we should stop at the other house first," I said.

"Why?" asked Ace.

"Well, according to this their place is only a few blocks away from here. It's right where the suburb starts."

"Where's Bleaker's?" asked Jason.

"Where the suburb ends," I stated.

"I vote Jonas first," said Byron. Ace and Jason agreed with a nod. It didn't take much time to get there because I sped. If anyone pulled us over well, I would take care of that. Finally we saw it. The Jonas house. If we cut the lights then maybe we could make a quick taking… unless we stayed there, waiting for the Jonas's to get back from their little trip. I parked the car on the other side of the street and turned to face my friends in the back.

"No killing," I said, "I want to have a little fun with this." Kaylie will regret ever dumping me.

Andie's POV

It was getting late and I was beginning to nod off. Claire was too. It was our job to stay up in case the fugitives wanted to do a late night attack. I had a good idea.

"Hey," I yawned, "You asleep?"

"Almost," she said yawning as well, "Why?" I took out a little pack of what looked like Tylenol. It was one of my recent inventions that I tested. It keeps you up with out caffeine or vitamins. It can keep you up for a matter of days. It doesn't do anything bad. No crashing, no hyperness. It simply just kept you up…no strings attached. "What are those?"

"Just pop one in," I said.

She laughed, "Are you on drugs now?"

"Nope," I chuckled, "I invented them. Don't worry, they're safe."

"If I wake up in a dumpster I blame you," she joked. I playfully slapped her arm as we popped on of the doses in our mouth. The heaviness of my eyes faded. I soon felt like I just woke up in the morning.

"Wow," said Claire. We even looked a hundred times better.  
"Yeah," I said, "It's nothing."

"Yeah," she said, "It's just brilliant." I laughed. Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it," I said standing up and walking to the phone. I put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Andie!" exclaimed Kali, "Andie are you alone?"

"No," I said, "Claire's here. Why? What's going on?"

"You need to hide," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They fugitives," she began.

"Yeah, I know they're here, Kali. We went over this."

"No, no, no," she said, "I mean they're not here for Jenn. They're here for you." My heart skipped a beat.

"W-what?" I said, "Why would they be after me?"

"Because Kaylie dated Max. She dumped him and he wants revenge… and possibly something else." I tried to trace back to Max. I didn't recognize him from anywhere.

"Kali, there has to be some mistake," I said, "I've never seen this Max before in my life."

"I know," she said, "Because Kaylie and Max were a thing in Division." Fear welled up in my chest. By the look of these guys they were pretty insane.

"Okay," I said, "I'm going to go. Call my cell in about an hour."

"I will," she said, "I'm just glad I could get to you in time."

"Thanks," I said, "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and turned to Claire. She looked troubled.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We have to go and hide," I said, "The fugitives are apparently after me, not Jenn."

"What?!" exclaimed Claire, "How do they know?"

"I'll explain later," I said, "But they could be close so we should go." Claire nodded. All of a sudden, the lights went out. Claire and I could see each other through a dim glow from outside. I signaled her to move towards the back door. She nodded and we were off. We were about to open the sliding glass window when we saw a dark figure walk by. They couldn't see us from the dark. We crouched on the floor and crawled under the table as the door slid open quietly.

"Where is she?" whispered one of them.

"Not sure," said one of them, "But she knows we're here because she's hiding."

"We'll split up," said another, "Byron and Jason will check upstairs. We'll look down here." The dark figures known as Byron and Jason silently walked upstairs. Claire and I were trying to stay quiet. If we weren't in the dark, they would've seen us crystal clear so our silence was the only thing keeping us from getting caught. One of the other figures moved into the living room while the other stayed. He began to walked around.

"I know you're here, Bleaker," said one of them, "I'm not as stupid as the others. If you come out now, we'll settle this like adults." I glanced over at Claire. I at least had to get her out of here. This wasn't her fight. This wasn't her fault. I felt sympathy for her. I poked Claire's shoulder and pointed at the back door. She knew exactly what I meant and shook her head. I mouthed: "You have to". She mouthed back: "I can't". I mouthed: "Go to New York".

"Bleaker," said the guy, "I'll find you either way." I mouthed to Claire: "Tell them". She hesitantly nodded. After a few seconds, the one who was talking to us, I assumed Max walked out of the room. Now was her chance. She slid from under the table and silently got out the back door. Now Claire was safe. I had to get myself out. No one appeared to be there. I slid from out of the table and slowly stood up. I went to the door, inches away from escaping. Suddenly it shut on its own, the lights came on, and I let out a sigh of defeat. I was caught. I turned around to face Max smiling at me.

"So you're the famous Andie?" he asked. I sighed and nodded, "Great. I'm Max. I assume you know since you were assigned to someone for no reason."

"How did you figure it out?" I asked. I didn't expect his telepathy to be so strong so I was a little shocked when I began to walk towards him against my will. I clutched onto the table trying to pull myself back.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said lifting his finger and moving it to the left, causing my arm to let go of the table. I stopped when I was right in front of him. "Let's just reunite with a few of my friends then we'll go over all the questions, yes?" I didn't say anything, "Good." He put his arm around me, like we were old friends, then we walked into the other room. Another one of the guys who matched the photo of Ace jumped when he saw us.

"Didn't hear you come in," he said, "This her?"

"Mhmm," said Max looking down at me. Compared to them, I felt short, "Andie, this is Ace in case you didn't know."

"I know," I said. I heard two more people walk downstairs. It was Byron and Jason.

"That was easier than expected," said Jason.

"It sure was," said Max turning back to me, "Now that you've met everyone I think its time we gave a little demonstration on what we do." I felt my free will come back slowly. Normally, someone with permanent things like that would take full advantage of it. Unless… they were becoming weaker and weaker by the second.

"I know what all of you do," I said moving my fingers.

"You do, do you?" asked Max, "Well then I guess we can get straight to the point." I finally had everything back. I pulled my arm back swinging it to hit Max in the face. My plan didn't go well. He caught it before I could even touch his face. He twisted my arm behind my back. I winced in pain.

"I'm a little faster than you, Bleaker," he said in my ear.

"Maybe," I said, "But pretty soon, I'll be a lot stronger." He couldn't retort from that, "That's why you need me right?" His grip loosened on me.

"Y-you?" he asked, "You're the C.O.N.A.S agent?" I didn't say anything. He didn't know? He lightly laughed making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Well, it looks like we've got a better use to you than I thought." He pulled my other arm behind me, pinning them together. "Find something to tie her up with." Jason walked into the other room, coming back with duct tape. He threw the roll at Max who ran it around my wrists a couple times. "Jason, you know what to do". I was so confused. What was he talking about? I prepared for the pain but when Jason moved he walked out the door. Suddenly, there was a fast blinding light. Second passed and Jason returned in the house and locked the door behind him. He nodded.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Oh, that?" Max said, "Just a little trick of his. You see what happens is it doesn't get light outside." He made it dark? All day? Max pushed me into something hard. I looked up and saw Byron, the strong one.

"Don't-" Suddenly my mouth shut on me. I couldn't open it to speak. All I could do was make a muffled sound I called my voice.

"Sssh," said Max, "Let's save that pretty little voice for later." He laughed, "You're right by the way. That's why we need you. The truth is we're losing our powers, one by one. In order to fix that we need someone… someone smart and experienced to help us out. You fortunately qualify."

I received my voice back. He was weakening faster now. "You want revenge," I said, "You're going to have to work hard to get it."

"Hmmm, well that may be true," said Max.

"You know something?" asked Ace, "We did a little research on you and your little friends."

"And?' I asked unintimidated.

"And we know about you and one of the Jonas fellows," he chimed smiling. Fear now was welling in my throat. He knew about Nick.

"You leave him alone," I threatened.

"Hmm, not likely," said Max, "In fact, I think its time we give him a call." I shook my head.

"No," I said, "Please don't."

"I think I'll decide that," he said, "Byron you mind?" He adjusted himself so that one of his arms was wrapped around me as the other clapped over my mouth. Max picked up the closets phone, dialing Nick's number. There was nothing I could do about it.

Nick's POV

Kali had explained to us all on the plane why she needed to contact Andie. It sounded a little non-evident at first but then she explained why Max, Ace, Byron, and Jason just might be after her… well mostly Max. Maybe he was promising the something else to the rest of them. I wasn't sure but I knew one thing and that was we had to warn Andie.

The phone call was made and done. I even heard every word they were saying. It wasn't set in stone though. Let's say for argument's sake that Max (mainly) was after Andie. He could've already been there, waiting for her to get off the phone. But if not, then now was her time to hide, just to stay safe.

"Nick, I'm really sorry I didn't contact her beforehand," said Kali, "It was careless and stupid." That had to be the thousandth time she apologized to me after we got off the plane.

"Don't worry about it," I laughed, "You're fine." She shrugged, still unsure about that characterization.

When we got to our destination, an old apartment big enough for all of us, my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. to see that it was from home. Andie called from there the first time so it probably was her. Was something wrong? I quickly picked it up.

"Andie, why are you still there?" I asked, "Kali will flip."

"Is that so?" asked a voice I didn't recognize. I held my breath.

"Who is this," I commanded. The voice simply laughed, un-intimidated by my tone.

"This, my friend, is Max," he said, "You must be Nick."

"What do you want," I commanded again. I didn't realize Joe, Kevin, Kali, and Peter were staring at me. They all knew what was going on now.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he said, "I was hanging out with a good friend of mine. I believe you call her… girlfriend?" Now I more angry then scared.

"I swear to God if you touch her-" I began to yell.

"Just calm down," he said, "I only need her for a little help. Then we'll simply let her go."

"That's a lie," I said, "You want her for revenge."

"Hmmm, smart guy," he mumbled to himself. I was so angry I couldn't breathe. Joe, Kali, Peter, and Kevin were by my side.

"If-if you touch her," I said unable to keep my voice straight, "I'll find you… I know exactly how to find you if you run. When I find you, I get Andie… then I'll kill you."

"Hmmm," said Max, "That doesn't seem right." He paused for a while, thinking about this. I looked over to see Kali timing the phone call. "How about this… if you come even close to coming here, not only will you not get your little girlfriend here, but I'll kill her myself. But don't worry. I'll make sure to torture her everyday she's with us… if you do find her, you'll find her just like you did before… a mess. The only difference between then and now is… she won't be breathing. Do I make myself clear?"

I thought about this long and hard. I couldn't see Andie like that again, especially not alive. I would have to agree with Max or else I would never see her again. A tear rolled down my face as I said the one word I thought I would never say, "Yes."

"Good," said Max, "Good. Now, if you don't mind I have some work to do."

"Wait," I said, "Just let me talk to her."

"Aww," he taunted, "I would… really. But she's," he laughed light, "She's got a little malfunction with her mouth." I wanted to scream.

"Just-just don't hurt her. Please." I begged.

"Will try," he said. The only thing I could hear after that was the dial tone. I slammed the phone against the wall. "They've got her."

"Nick," said Kali, "Th-this was all my fault." I could hear her voice breaking. I couldn't be mad at Kali. She didn't know this would happen. I tensed down and turned to her.

"Kali, its okay," I said pulling her into a hug, "It's alright. We're going to get her back."

"H-how?" she asked. I sighed. That was a good question.

**I hope you liked it! R&R please! Reviews are super important to me. Thanks!**

**-Lulu**


	6. Chapter 6

Joe's POV

When Nick said that they had Andie, my heart skipped a beat. I knew that it wasn't Kali's fault and everyone agreed with me. She was so hard on herself. Who knows, it probably would've happened either way. But Andie is a strong girl. She can pull through anything. She's even cheated death before. I began to worry though. What if she couldn't pull through this time?

"What are we going to do?" asked Nick, "He'll kill her if any of us come for her."

"I don't know," I said, "Wait a minute, what about Claire? They didn't say anything about her."  
"Maybe she got away," said Kali.

"I'll call her," said Kevin. I could tell he was also worried for Claire. They haven't seen each other lately and I knew he wouldn't want it to end like this. He dialed her number and put it on speaker.

"Kevin?" asked Claire shakily.

"Claire," said Kevin in relief, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she cried, "I am but Andie… th-they got her and-"

"I know, I know," said Kevin calming her, "Claire where are you now?"

"I-I'm at home. I took my car. I don't think anyone saw me but I'm… I'm really scared," she said.

"Claire," I said, "We need you to come here."

"Joe, she can't," said Kevin, "What about Andie."

"If we send her in there she might not come out. We're not going to endanger her too." Kevin nodded, admitting that I was right.

"But what about Andie?" asked Claire.

"I have a plan," said Kali, "Just get here and make sure no one finds you. Can you do that?"

"I-I think so," Claire sniffled out.

"Claire, everything is going to be okay," said Kevin, "I'll see you as soon as you get here. I'll be at the airport waiting."

"Okay," said Claire, "I-I love you." Kevin was at a loss of words for a moment. Even during this scary time, I felt happy for my brother. He was with someone he really trusted and cared about.

"I love you too," Kevin said quickly afraid she noticed the pause. I couldn't help but laugh under my breath. Kevin and Claire privately said the rest of their goodbyes and he joined us once again.

"So what's this plan of yours Kali?" asked Nick.

"We're going to bring someone in to save her," she said, "Someone who can beat them all."

"And who is that?" I asked.

"Kaylie," she said.

"Kaylie," Kevin repeated, "Kali, Kaylie doesn't have her powers anymore."

"Yes she does," she said, "Andie talks about it all the time. She said she doesn't get it why all of those abilities haven't gone away yet."

"Are you serious?" asked Nick, "That's very strange." I agreed. That was very, very strange. If J.O.N.A.S was working on her everyday to make her normal, why does she still have these problems? I shook it off. That really wasn't the issue at hand during this moment. We had to get someone in there who could beat them, so I think we were pretty lucky.

"Yeah," said Kali, "But we somehow contact her, she'll destroy them."

"She can't kill them, though," said Peter, "That's illegal even for J.O.N.A.S and they might refuse to make her well again."

"We'll tell her," I said, "She'll leave them alive and bring Andie here with us so she can be safe."

"What about the president?" asked Kevin, "He won't be happy."

"It's an emergency," said Nick, "He'll have to just make an exception."

"Right," Kali agreed.

"So since that's settled," said Peter, "How do we contact her?"  
"She can pick up messages with her mind right?" Nick asked.

"Well, yeah but I don't know if that still works," said Kali.

"It's worth a shot," I said. Kali nodded.

"How did you do it, Nick?" asked Kevin, "Before I mean. You were able to send messages when you were turned evil. Maybe you can still to do that."

"Yeah," I said, "Out of all of us, you'll know how to do that."

"I can try," he said, "But if it doesn't work can we just… call her?" Everyone laughed.

"Yeah," I said. Nick nodded and began to concentrate on Kaylie and what was happening in her head. He shut his eyes and began to breathe deeply… like he was meditating.

Kaylie's POV

I sat in my lonely little cell, worrying about my sister. If Max was out to get her, he would find her. There was no doubt about that. I was trying to see if I could pick anything up from her mind. I didn't feel anything. It might have been because she was unconscious or thinking too hard. Maybe if I thought of things she thought about, I could get something. _J.O.N.A.S, Dad, Mom, Kali. _ Nothing. Then it hit me. _Nick._

_Kaylie! _I jumped. Someone was sending me something.

_Nick? _I thought. _What's wrong?_

_Kaylie, they got her. Max, Byron, Ace, and Jason have Andie._ I couldn't breathe. I was losing control again. I couldn't bring in doctors or else there would be no way to channel in Nick.

_This is all my fault._ I thought.

_Nonsense,_ he thought back, _We actually need your help. _

_How can I help exactly?_ I thought to him. There was no way I could help when I was like this.

_I work at J.O.., _he thought, _And I give you permission to break out and save Andie._ Was he insane?

_Nick, they'll come looking. How am I supposed to hide when they can track me?_

_Come to New York,_ he thought, _We'll find you there._

_Okay,_ I thought. There was no time for thinking this through. My sister was in trouble. I could feel Nick sleeping away from mind. _I'll contact you._

_Alright,_ he thought. Then he was gone. The next time someone came in to give me a shot, I would break out.

Andie's POV

When Max got off the phone with Nick I wanted to just rip him apart. Nick wouldn't come now… he would do anything to protect me. Max began to walk towards me. Byron's hand was still over my mouth so I couldn't scream. He was now inches from my face.

"We're going to have lots and lots of fun," he said. Suddenly there was sharp pain in my head. I let out scream through Byron's hand. Was it Max? There was so much I still had to figure out about these guys. That was part of the torture. I couldn't know how they were going to hurt me and when.

"Max," said Jason nervously.

"Shut-up," he said. The pain abruptly stopped. I tugged on my wrists, trying to somehow rip the duct tape off. "You wish your sister was here?" Byron let go of my mouth.

"I'm not afraid," I said, "I've been through worse than you." How ironic it was that the worst I've been through was Kaylie.

"We'll see," he said laughing.

"Max," said Jason, "This isn't a good idea. We have her to help us… thats the main idea."

"Shut her up," he said, "We're going back to where we were before." Ace blocked my way from Max as he walked towards Jason, "I think its time you let me do my job here."

"Alright, alright," he said cowering, "I was just saying we need her alive if she's going to help us." Max laughed hard.

"You thought I was going to kill her?" he asked still laughing, "Jason… I plan on doing worse. What am I, an amateur?" I wasn't paying attention to Ace ripping off a piece of tape and covering my mouth. Byron gently gave me to Ace. "Good, good. Now we'll meet you two outside." Max grabbed Jason by the shoulder and they left the house. Ace bent down, behind my ear.

"For you own good," he said calmly, "Just do as your told and don't say a word. Do you understand?" I nodded, not buying a word of this. Then I thought of it differently. Jason, Ace, and Byron were simply victims in this situation? "Okay." He paused taking a deep breath, "C'mon." I began to walk in unison with him. We were leaving somewhere… I wasn't sure where. No one will find me now.

I was put in the backseat of a stolen car. I was hoping the cops didn't come. If they happened to know about any stolen cars in the area, Max would definitely hurt them. If I solved this problem ahead of time, they might have not even been there. I thought of my sister and what she would do to these guys if she found them. She was far more powerful then Max.

_Andie! _I jumped. Someone was talking to me in my mind.

_Kaylie?_ I asked. _Kaylie is that you?_

_Oh, God I'm so glad I got a hold of you. Are you okay?_

_Not exactly._ I replied through thinking. I didn't know Kaylie could do this.

_Well, Nick caught me up._ She thought.

_Kaylie, how are still managing to do this?_ She didn't answer for a while.

_I don't know._ She thought. _But the point is, I'm coming to find you._

_Are you insane, you could get arrested and then none of the doctors will help you._

_I got permission for Nick so technically it's a mission. Besides, you're in danger._

_Alright. _I thought still unsure, _We're not at Joe, Nick, and Kevin's anymore. We're moving somewhere, but I'm not sure yet._

_Could you just accidentally ask them or something?_ She asked.

_Not really,_ I thought, _They taped my mouth shut._

_Oh,_ she thought angrily, _I'll kill them. _

_No, Kaylie. You can't kill them. That's a real crime. _

_Right that's what Nick said._ She thought.

_Kaylie, is he okay? _I asked tears welling in my eyes.

_He's okay, babe._ She said comforting, _He'll be strong for you. I'll make sure of it. When you see him he'll probably kiss you through tomorrow. _ I laughed in my mind. She laughed too.

_I have to go_, She thought, he voice fading. _I'll come back when I get some strength back and find your location. I promise, I'll find you._

_Okay,_ I thought, _I love you, Kay._

_I love you too, Andie._ She thought then she was gone. The pressure on my head faded and I focused on where we were heading. I knew this road. I knew where we were heading. The old factory where Kaylie stayed for a while when she took over the entire town was in plain sight. It wasn't very far from where Joe, Nick, and Kevin lived. They were closer than we thought. That whole time we were looking for them, they could've been watching us. The car stopped and Ace, wrapped his arm behind me pulling me up. We were soon out of the car and I was being dragged to the factory. Max suddenly stopped Ace out tracks. Roughly grabbing me by my arm, he pushed me again Jason.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Untie her," Max commanded walking up to me and painfully ripping the tape off of my mouth. I turned my head to the side so he took it in one hand, forcing me to look at him. "How many lives do you have, Bleaker?" I flashed back to the time when Kaylie said almost those exact words, then killed me. Jason carefully unraveled the tape around my wrists. "Jason, why don't you do the honors?"

"W-what?" he asked, "Do what?"

"I don't know," he said, "You're the element controller so be creative."

"I'm not hurting her, if that's what you're asking," he said.

"I'm not asking, this is imperative," Max barked. Jason just stood there, staring at him frustrated. "Fine, I'll do it." He took me back from Jason, pushing me against their car. "Ace." Suddenly Ace began to deform into something I couldn't see. I looked down at the ground looking for what it was. Then I saw him, he had transformed into a piece of glass.

"W-what are you-" Max put a finger over my mouth.

"Ssssh, sssh," he said coaxing my face, "You're not scared, are you?" I turned my face back to stare at him.

"Not a chance," I said. They could do anything they wanted, they weren't going to get fear out of me.

"Hmmm, that won't do," he said. Then he looked around, examining his surroundings. Then he grabbed my by the neck and slowly and shallowly cut my side. I tried to scream but I was silenced once again by Max's hand, "How's that for a starter." He shoved me into someone again… Jason.

"Take her inside," ordered Max, "We can't do anything outside." I let out a cry of pain. He didn't go as shallow as I thought. Jason supported my side and we began to work our way to the factory.

"It's okay," he said quietly, "its okay."

"I know," I winced, "I'm okay."

"R-really?" he asked.

"Mhmm," I said holding my pain back. When we were inside he sat me down gently, "I don't need to tie you up or anything do I?" I shook my head.

"I can't go anywhere far like this," I said. He was about to say something when the other three barged in the room.

"Looks like we're getting to know each other," said Max. Ace had not trace of blood on him or anything even though he cut me with himself, "I think I know how you two can spend more time together. Jason, why don't you start our first night of torture for Miss Bleaker here?" Jason shook his head for a second then thought about it. I thought he was different but I guess I was wrong.

"Alright," said Jason walking towards me and grabbing me in his arms, "We'll be on the other floor." Max smiled.

"That's the Jason I know," he said laughing. I couldn't believe him. The weakness emerging from me because of my wound allowed me to only pitifully hit his chest as he dragged me on the floor above.

When we got there, he shut the door and locked it. I wanted to kill him right there. "I thought you were different," I snapped.

"I am different," he said, "I'm not going hurt you." He sat me on the floor, "Just lie down and let me fix your cut."

"B-but, won't they know you didn't do anything?" I asked.

"I'll take care of that," he said, "It might sting just a smidge but I can make it look like I hurt you."

"How?" I asked.

"Well, do you mind if I demonstrate?" he asked cautiously. I nodded. He could sense my nervousness and held out his hand. I took it hesitantly and squeezed it. He hovered his hand over the left side of my forehead, right about my eye. I could feel some sort of pressure then a small stinging. It faded quickly. "There, all done."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I bruised you," he said, "Was I too hard?"

"No, not at all," I said, "That's just… that's amazing."

"Oh," he said blushing, "It's nothing." He was about to lift a part of my shirt then pulled his hands away, "May I?"

"Yeah," I said. He thanked me with his eyes then lifted my shirt so he could see the cut clearly, "I thought you were an element control?"

"I am," he said.

"Then how did you bruise me?" I asked.

"Well, there is water and also metal in your blood," he said.

"Oh," I said, "That makes sense." I was so out of it right now that I couldn't even think right. He laughed at my face.

"It's understandable," he said knowing what I was thinking.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said, "So I'm going to possibly make the bleeding stop by hardening the surface. Be aware that I've never done this before so if I do hurt you, please inform me."

"I will," I said. I didn't realize I was still holding his hand.

"Okay," he said, "Well, here's goes nothing." I smiled at him. He hovered his hand over the cut. It hurt a little but I didn't tell him. I didn't want to ruin his first time. I realized at the moment, I was wrong. He didn't want to hurt me and he was different.

Kaylie's POV

It was almost time for my shot to come in. I had to think of a way perform this procedure the right way. I could simply give whoever came in a nerve shot or something and then catch the door before it shut. Yeah, that should work. I waited a few minutes trying to get my mental strength back so I could contact Andie. I didn't have much success unfortunately. I looked at the clock on the upper area of my wall. It was certainly time. I could hear someone opening the door, right on cue. I was about to attack when I saw the person's face.

"D-dad?" I asked confused.

"Hey, baby," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I never get to see you because of work so I thought I could somehow mesh those two together. How have you been?"

"Good, good," I said pulling his arm away from the door, "Dad, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked.

"Andie's in trouble," I said.

"W-what?" he asked in shock, "Where is she?"

"The four fugitives from Division got her," I mumbled. His face was scared, angry, and frustrated all in one, "I'll find them."

"No, Dad," I said, "You can't do that. They'll kill you. I have to do this."

"But you don't have much of your powers left. I mean the doctors have been injecting you everyday now."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "Because I still have the powers." He stared at me.

"That can't be right," he said, "I'll have to talk to the doctors straight away."

"Right, right," I said, "But Dad, you have to let me out. I can control this. You have to let me help her." He was hesitant but he eventually nodded, putting his trust into me once again. That made me feel warm inside. Everyone really does get a second chance.

"Okay," he said, "I'll distract them so you can make a smooth escape."

"Thank you," I replied giving him a hug. Then he left, leaving a pen blocking the doorway from shutting all the way. When I could finally hear him talking to the guards who were suppose to be watching me, I managed to slip out of the door and leave the J.O.N.A.S building. Now I could go find my sister.

***

I was at Joe, Nick, and Kevin's house after about an hour. I looked around to see no one. It had to be around midnight. I wondered how Andie was hanging in.

_Andie, _I thought hardly trying to pick up something, _Andie are you there?_

_Kaylie?_ I heard.

_Andie, I made it out. Dad was there and he let me out._

_He was?_ She asked.

_Yes, _I thought happily, _Where are you?_

_I'm at… ow. _

_Ow? _I asked, _What did they do to you?_

_It was Max,_ she thought, _never mind that. Remember the factory you were in?_

_There?_

_Yeah._

_I'm so close Andie, I'll be there soon. _Suddenly I lost her. I didn't know what happened.

_ANDIE! _No answer. I ran as fast as I could down the street.

_They didn't kill her,_ I thought, _They didn't kill her. _

I was losing control. I had to take a while to regain myself. But the longer that took, the longer she would have to stay there. I had to stop though. If I didn't I could kill her.

Andie's POV

It really did look like Jason had hurt me bad. Max eventually came back up so I laid on the floor, like I was in pain.

"Gee, Jason," said Max, "I've really underestimated you. This was some great work."

"Thanks," said Jason quietly.

"Alright, well, I think your services are no longer required," he said. Jason was hesitant but then left. He didn't think Max would do anything now. I weakly stood up to face him.

"You're a fighter, I'll give you that," he said, "I would say that we should get that spirit out of you but I like… hmm, it's nice. You see, that's why your little boyfriend is so crazy about you." I rolled my eyes. He didn't know anything about Nick. I didn't realize he was get relatively close. He took me by the arm, squeezing it painfully.

"W-what are you doing!" I yelled. I could feel the bone getting weaker and weaker under his pressure. Byron and Ace walked in, enjoying the sight. I guess they weren't different.

"Hey," said Byron walking towards Max and pulling him away, "I'm the bone breaker." Max smiled and went behind me, pining one arm behind me while Byron took my other arm. Then between two fingers he snapped my arm. I screamed in pain. I didn't want to look at what my arm looked like. Max's chin rested on my shoulder as he laughed.

Byron swung his arm under, hitting me in the gut. I couldn't feel anything anymore except the pain. That's when I lost Kaylie's signal. After that they constantly beat me, snapping something else in my arm. I could feel the cut on my side, reopen. After a while, Ace lifted my chin looking at the scare on my jaw. I tried to pull away but he was too strong. Max and Ace position differently so before I knew it, Max was looking at the scar. Then he lifted his finger and moved it along, cutting it open. They didn't stop until every part of me hurt.

After an hour of excruciating torture, they finally decided they had enough, leaving me on the floor, cowering in pain. I missed Nick so much. He was the only thing keeping me alive right there. After a few minutes I could feel a presence in the room. Someone bent over towards me. I naturally tried to move away but I couldn't. I felt so helpless, I began to cry.

"Sssh," Jason whispered, "It's alright, it's me." I looked over my shoulder and sure enough he was there, crouching over me. I turned back away. Even turning my neck was painful. "It's alright, I-I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me help you up." He securely turned me over on my back and gently lifted me off the floor. He pulled up a table and laid me down.

"Everything's going to be fine," he said. He gently took my broken arm and laid his hands on it. I winced in pain at first but then felt it getting cold.

"A-are you doing that?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah," he said, "Is it helping?"

"Yes," I said, "Thank you."

"I can't believe I let this happen, I'm sorry," he apologized, "They just… they locked the door and-"

"It wasn't your fault," I interrupted, "They would've done it anyway."

"I'll try to fix this," he said. He kept his cold hands on my arm. It felt good, "I know it's rude to stare but when I was fixing your cut before, I saw this… this sign.

"Yeah," I said, "I was a victim of Divison, just like you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep," I said, "I was there for weeks doing just about this. That time, there wasn't anyone to help me. Thanks again."

"No problem," he said, "Didn't Jonas save you?"

"Yeah," I said, "Him and his brothers."

"Wow," he said, "That's remarkable. No ones ever really escaped by Division."

"It's nothing," I laughed out painfully, "Kaylie was after us then and it took a while to fix that."

"Wait," said Jason, "Kaylie was here?"

"Yeah," I said, "She's still here. But she's good now."

"Oh, God," he said, "You can't let Max know that, okay?"

"Yeah, I figured," I chimed. He looked at my face, examining my eyes.

"You really are something," he sighed then paused, "C'mon." He bent over and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked hoarsely. The pain in my arm was beginning to emerge.

"I'm getting you out of here," he said.

"B-but what about your powers?" I asked.

"I think it's time we all learned to be a little normal," he whispered walking towards the door. We went through halls, making sure no one was there. Soon we were on the floor we knew they would be if anywhere.

"When I say go," he said, "Go."

"What about you?" I asked as he stood me up.

"Don't worry about me," he said, "You have to get out of here." I honestly didn't want to leave Jason behind. They would kill him most likely. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Come with me," I said, "Come one." I tugged at his shirt with my good arm. He looked in my eyes again, tempted. "You can trust me."

"Okay," he said unsure. We tiptoed past the shut door the others were in. Soon we were in the cool air. Jason shut the front door. "Wait a second." He began to focus on the door. Soon the door was only a block of ice. I was staring in shock. I didn't know things like this could even exist. Then he focused on it again. This time fire came, hot enough for the block of ice to turn into rock. I was amazed. He turned back at me laughing.

"You're funny," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said, "That's just amazing."

"It won't hold them off very long," he said, "We should go."

"No one's going anywhere," said a familiar voice. I turned around to see my sister standing there.

"Kaylie," I said weakly, "It's you."

"Andie," she said, "Come here." I walked towards Kaylie, just catching me before I tripped over some blunt object. Kaylie was about to do something to Jason. I pulled on her arm.

"No," I said, "Don't hurt him."

"Are you crazy?" she asked, "Look at what he did to you."  
"It wasn't him," I coughed, all of a sudden feeling weaker, "It was the others. K-Kaylie, they'll kill him. We have to let him come with." Kaylie was thinking this through, examining Jason.

"Okay," she said, "But if you show any sign of lying, you're out of here." Jason nodded and proceeded with us.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"New York," she said, "Nick, Joe, and Kevin are waiting."

"N-Nick," I said happy. Kaylie looked down at me and smiled. I began to shut my eyes.

"Andie, don't go now," she said, "You need to stay awake."

"Okay," I whispered, "Okay."

"I've got her," said Jason taking me from her and sweeping me off the ground.

"Whatever," said Kaylie walking towards there car. That's when I began to slip away. We were out… we were safe. Or at least that's what I thought.

**I don't know if these are getting too short or too long but if that's so then tell me. I know there are not much reviews but I'm doing what I love to do. If you read thanks so much! **

**-Lulu**


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin's POV

I left early to wait for Claire at the airport. We were all a little shaken by what was going on so I just told them to wait. Nick did manage to contact Kaylie. It was un-real. Anyway, he said she was going to work on it. That was a while ago though. I was hoping things were going to get better. I also worried about what Andie might be going through.

I stared at a couple sitting together in a seat. The way there looked in each other's eyes made me envious. I wondered if I could ever be like that… normal. Will any of us ever be normal? What will happen ten years from now? Will we still be spies? So many of us have gotten hurt and have suffered… this isn't a job for kids like us. I mean, I was a senior in high school. When I graduate how do I stay a spy, a musician, and a student at one time? I knew I would have to give up one.

I heard a quiet gasp. I looked straight ahead of me to see Claire there. I stood up quickly, hoping she didn't notice my curiousness. She looked frightened, yet relieved. Fresh tears were in her eyes.

"Hey," she croaked out hoarsely. I quickly walked to her then gently pulled her in a hug.

"It's okay, baby," I said, "Its okay."

"I shouldn't have r-ran," she stuttered, "I… I should've stayed."

"Ssssh, no, no, no," I said, "You did the right thing." She dug her face in my chest, taking a deep breath.

"Okay," she said calmer now, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I said, "You ready to go?"

"Mhmm," she said, "I don't want to scare anybody. Do I look okay?" I stared in her eyes then kissed her softly.

"You're perfect," I replied.

***

"Claire," sighed Kali as soon as we walked through the door, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thanks," she mumbled still feeling guilty. I put my arm around her, a reminder of that she was here and safe. Now all we had to do was save Andie. Her head snapped up to look at everyone, "Oh, no. I forgot, I'm not supposed to be here."

"We knew that," said Nick, "We just don't care. You're our family."

"And this is an emergency," said Joe.

"Alright," said Peter, "So Nick contacted Kaylie." Way to move on to a different subject.

"H-how?" asked Claire.  
"It's a long story," said Nick, "But when we… talked… she said she was breaking out. Then she was going to find Andie and bring her here."

"You realize now that Kaylie is considered a criminal?" she asked.

"Well, Nick gave her permission so as an agent himself we thought that would help," I said.

"But what if it doesn't?" she asked worried.

"Then we'll have to just bail her out," said Kali.

"Okay," said Claire, "Nick, has Kaylie updated?"

"Well, the way we communicate makes you… lightheaded," he said, "I'm trying to build up enough strength to somehow contact her again. Well, technically I'm going to try again about now because it's been two hours."

"Well, that's good to hear," said Claire.

Nick's POV

I excused myself from the crowd as they caught Claire up. I had to get to Kaylie so I could see where she was right now. Concentrating on Kaylie and only Kalyie, I drifted off into my mind. I jumped when I felt something click.

_Kaylie! _I thought.

_Nick? _She thought, _Nick are you okay? What happened?_

_Nothing, nothing. I was going to ask you the same thing. _

_There's some good new… and some bad news. _

_What's the good news? _

_Well, um, we've got Andie. She's alive but unconscious. _

_R-really? _I was as happy as ever. My Andie was okay. _Wait a second. What's the bad news?_

_Well, she's hurt. Might have a broken arm. Oh, and um there's something else._

_Kaylie…_

_Okay, okay._ She paused, _Well, we got out and everything but we have someone tagging along._

_Who?_ I asked.

_Remember Jason?_ Anger was bubbling in my chest.

_Why. _I thought calmly.

_Andie claims he's alright. He didn't hurt her at all._

_Does any of the others know you're coming here?_

_I don't think so, _she thought, _Andie seems to trust him. _

_Okay,_ I thought, _Just make sure he doesn't get too close. _

_Uh-huh_, she thought back. I felt like I was missing something but just ignored it.

_Okay. Just let me know when you get close. _

_I will. _Then she was gone. The pressure lifted from my head. Tears were filling my eyes. I wasn't sure why. Andie was okay and she was coming here. Everything would be fine, right? Wrong.

Kaylie's POV

I knew we couldn't fly to New York. If anyone saw Andie in her condition we would be done for. We had to drive. I suppose Jason and I could switch on driving every once in a while if Andie didn't wake up… if she didn't wake up. I looked back to see her shaking; probably from the cold. Jason noticed right away then pulled her next to him. His eyes shot to mine.

"Do you mind?" he asked, "I mean you're her sister and stuff so I don't want to make you feel unsure."

"Its fine," I said only because I had to turn back to the road. I didn't trust him much. But I knew if I had to trust one of the four of them, then he would be the first to pop into my head. I thought of how happy Nick felt when I told him Andie was fine but then how irritated he was to hear that Jason was with us. I turned around again to look at what he was doing, just in case. I let out a sigh of relief to see that he heated his entire body, making Andie stop shaking. I turned back to face the road ahead of me and sighed, "I guess I owe you a thanks."

"Why?" he asked, "I didn't do anything."

"You protected my sister for the time being," I said, "You just were a little too late at one point."

"Yeah, that was my fault. I'm sorry," he said.

"There was nothing you could do," I said, "She's a strong girl. She's been through a lot."

"Really," he said, "She told me a little about that. What happened?"

"Well," I sighed, "She and I went on a mission with our friend. We were caught before we even started the operation. We were just kids. We didn't know how to do anything. Well, after we were separated Spencer used us for experiments. I was already done for and John was dead for the time being. Andie was more than halfway done with her transformation when J.O.N.A.S saved her.

"I was fully evil, you remember. You four came in then. For your stay there, Andie was taken again. Spencer… I tortured her." Tears were forming in my eyes, "I didn't know what I was doing. But then Joe, Nick, and Kevin… from J.O.N.A.S saved her. I came… I took over the town. Then I was stopped fortunately. Now we're basically here."

"Wow," he said, "I had no idea."

"Yeah," I said, "Neither did Max."

"I wish I knew why he wanted Andie for real," he said, "I could've stopped them."

"They would've killed you," I said, "So what did you think he wanted?"

"Well," he said, "We're all losing our powers. I don't know how or why but we needed someone to fix it."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "Then we were just going to let her go. But then Max found our you two were related."

"He was using you," I said.

"Yep," he replied, "But I don't mind being normal."

"Good," I said, "Because that's just what you'll be."

"So um," he said, "Is it true about this other guy? Nick?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "They've gone through a lot together."

"Oh," he said. I laughed even harder. Then I heard something. I turned around to see Andie waking up. Jason quietly shifted her off of him. He was definitely blushing.

"Mmmmm," she hummed.

"Andie?" I asked, "How are you feeling?"  
"M-my arm," she winced, "Where are we?"

"We're leaving New Jersey," said Jason, gently taking her arm and examining it. "We got to fix her arm and fast. Will we make it to where the rest are before tomorrow."

"Not likely," I said, "We still have a few more hours to go."

"We have to do something," said Jason.

"I know, I know," I replied, "I think I have an idea."

Andie's POV

Kaylie sounded confident. We were getting close to some source of civilization. How did I know? There was distant light ahead of us. For some apparent reason I was freezing. Jason noticed but I kept my eyes ahead. He's already done so much. I just didn't want to wear him out.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before," she laughed pulling into a gas station about five minutes later. She pulled up and turned to face us. You guys just stay here, I'll be right back. Kaylie got out of the car and went into the station. It was silent for a while but then I felt that sharp pain in my arm again. I tried to look down but Jason blocked it.

"It's pretty bad," he said, "I wish we could get you some real help but-"

"It's okay," I replied, "It doesn't feel as bad as it looks."

"I feel horrible," he blurted, "I could've stopped them."

"Don't be ridiculous," I told him, "They would've killed you." I accidentally shivered again.

"Look at you," he said, "You're freezing."

"I'm okay," I said, "really."

"Give me your hands," he said, "Trust me."

"O-okay," I said. I placed my hands in his and suddenly I felt perfectly fine. "Wow. That's amazing, Jason."

"It's really nothing," he said, "I um, do this all the time."

"You know something?" I asked, "You could do some serious good with what you have."

"I don't know," he told me, "I mean I'm supposed to be the bad guy."

"I don't think you were ever a bad guy," I laughed. He laughed with me. Suddenly there was a crashing noise. I jumped and looked over at where Kaylie left. Something went wrong. I let go of Jason's hands and tried to get out of the car. I was pulled back forcefully by Jason.

"Jason, I have to go," I said, "She's in trouble."

"Let me go," he said, "You can't keep getting hurt."

"I'll be fine," I said, "Just let me go." Somehow Jason managed to slip out of the car and shut the door.

"This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you," he said. I tried to open the door but a thick layer of ice covered all the doorways. I couldn't do anything about it now. Jason ran into the station and I couldn't see him anymore. I looked around the car, seeing if I could find anything to get me out of here. There was absolutely nothing. I let out a groan of frustration. What if they got hurt? What would I do? Then it struck me. I looked up to see that the top window had not been frozen shut. I scrambled to the driver's seat, to see if there was a possible button to press. I just tried a random one. It surprisingly worked. I stood up and slid myself out of the car.

The air smelt like smoke. What was going on? I plopped to the ground, clutching my arm to my chest. I stumbled across the lot, getting closer and closer to the station. It was so foggy inside. I was beginning to become scared.

Before I could open the door it swung open itself. Then stepping out of the fog was Max, with Kaylie. My heart sunk into my chest. How did they find us?

"You thought you could run away," he laughed as Kaylie squirmed around helplessly. I had to think of something that could get Kaylie to lose control. I needed her to explode on him. I looked down at my arm then looked back at Max.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said.

"Oh really?" he asked. I played along and nodded. There was only one way for Kaylie to lose control. That's if he hurts me or her.

"Yeah," I said, "In fact, give me your best shot." That's when I took my broken arm and swung it at him. He caught it with one hand. I held my breath, prepared for the pain awaiting me. But it didn't come. Max let go of my arm and put his hands at his head. Kaylie pulled me away from him.

"Let's go," she said, her voice low.

"Kaylie," I said, "Just breathe."

"Andie, I'm losing myself," she said, "Help!" She was squeezing my shoulder a little too hard. I picked up a piece of concrete that came off from the side of the building and hit her on the head. What else was I suppose to do? Then I took my good arm and threw it at Max, making him render unconscious as well.

I quickly grabbed another piece of concrete and proceeded into the foggy station. I ran into a few people who were trying to get the heck out. I looked around aisles trying to find Jason. He didn't abandon me so I surely wasn't going to abandon him.

"Jason!" I yelled finally spotting him. He was lying on the floor. I ran to him and bent down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said as I helped him up, "How did you get out?"

"The top," I stated, "We have to go. Before the others find us."

"Too late," said someone. I spun around to see Ace and Byron.

"Guys," said Jason, "You can't do this."

"Says the guy who betrayed us," said Ace.

"I didn't betray you," he said, "You guys were killing her and for what? Because Max told you?" They couldn't answer to that. "You guys are my friends. But I'm not following Max anymore. You both are stronger than him and you can do good. You wanna start? Then let us go." Ace and Byron exchanged glances, really thinking this through. The entire gas station was now empty. Cops would be coming soon.

"Go," said Ace, "Quick."

"What about you?" he asked.

"Don't worry about us," said Byron, "We'll make an excuse. But man, if you ever need us, you know our numbers."

"Wait," I interrupted before Jason could pull me away, "I hit Max. He'll be out for a while and so will my sister. We have time for me to fix you guys."

"Why?" asked Ace, "We kidnapped you."

"What's your point?" I asked. "It'll take five minutes at the most. But only if you use it for good. It's a big responsibility."

"Andie," said Byron, "Thank you." I nodded in acknowledgement and went down another aisle grabbing rope and two thirty-six- inch chains. We would have to go all the way to New York without any problems or we were dead. It was that simple. Jason met me on the other side.

"Andie, this is insane," he said, "I mean, if we don't get all the way through to wherever they are, we might not make it."

"They need help, Jason," I said, "I won't let you guys die either."

"Why?" he asked.

"What?" I said confused.

"Why do you do things for others when they've done terrible things to you?" he asked again. I thought about my complicated past. Then thought about how I made it out lucky.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance," I said. We just stared at each other more. I walked past him and out the door. The rest eventually followed me.

"Bryon," I said, "Tie Kaylie and Max up as tight as you can without killing them, I'll be right back." Byron took the rope and chains from me and I bolted back into the gas station. I quickly searched for sleeping pills and water. Then I got other items for my arm. I've never really stolen anything before.

My phone vibrated suddenly. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that Joe was calling. I pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I began.

"Andie," he said, "Oh my God, you're okay."

"Yeah," I said nervously, "Is everybody alright?"

"Yes," he said, "But what's going on? Where's Kaylie? I tried calling her like seven times."

"Joe she doesn't have a phone," I said. That was Joe for you. I smiled even though it wasn't necessary in my situation.

"Oh," he chuckled, "Well that was stupid. But you have to get here."

"Yeah," I said, "About that… um, where are you guys exactly?"  
"Didn't Kaylie tell you?" he asked.

"No," I said, "She's kind of out cold."

"Andie, what's going on?" he questioned again urgently.

"I'll explain later," I said, "But Kaylie's not internally stable. We need to get where you are quick."  
"Okay, okay," he said, "Wait a second… we?"

"Um, yeah," I said, "Jason, Kaylie… me… Ace and Byron."

"What?!" he exclaimed, "Are you crazy?"

"No," I said, "Joe you need to trust me."

"How do you know they're not just tricking you?" he asked.

"Joe, they haven't killed me yet," I said, "I know what I'm doing." There was a long pause.

"Okay," he sighed, "I trust you. But you need to stay safe."

"Absolutely," I said, "Tell everyone I love them and that I'll be there soon."

"I will," he said. While he was telling me his location I could hear that Kaylie had definitely woken up.

***

"Hold her still," I said. Jason, Byron, and Ace were trying to get Kaylie to stop squirming under her bindings. Byron sure did a good job. I opened Kaylie's mouth and popped in two of the sleeping pills I got. I threw some water down there too and she quickly swallowed, unsure of what I did. They boys let go of her and she began squirming on the ground again. Kaylie certainly wasn't herself. She was losing control. I buried my face in my hands. If anything happened to her again… I don't know what I would do. Someone placed their hands on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," said Ace, "We're going to save her." I lifted my face and nodded.

"Byron," I said exhausted, "Can you carry them to the car?"

"Yeah," said Byron. He hoisted Max and Kaylie on each shoulder. I filled up the car with as much gas as it would hold. I would have to drive… with one arm. I finally got a chance to look down at it. It wasn't good. There was some sort of bone popping up. Ace saw me and pulled me to the back door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "I have to drive."

"You can't," he said simply, "You're arm needs help." I let out a breath from what had just happened and realized I was losing strength fast. I could feel more blood oozing from the cut on my side. My legs were giving out. Ace quickly opened the door and helped me inside.

"That's what I thought," he laughed.

After I told Jason the location we were soon out on the road. Hopefully the cops wouldn't get any accurate witnesses who happened to spot this car.

"Okay," said Ace looking directly in my eyes, "We have to pop the bone back in."

I nodded slowly and gulped, "Do it." Byron let me hold his hand as Ace took a deep breath.

"It'll be fast," he said, "Just hang in there." I shut my eyes and looked away. I suppose the pain wasn't as bad as I thought it was. It was only slightly more than how it was before. I let out a breath of relief when Ace set my arm in his lap. "It's over."

"Good," I said. Suddenly I was kicked in the head from behind. Byron let go of my hand and threw himself in the back of the car. All I heard was a punching noise then it was still. Byron came back to where he was sitting before.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "It's nothing."

"Modesty doesn't help you heal," he said. I chuckled.

"We'll be there before you know it Andie," said Jason, "You should sleep."

"Aw no," I said, "I can't."

"Nonsense," said Ace, "You look exhausted. Just let us fix up your cut while you're asleep. You won't feel it."

I was about to protest again but I was kicked in the head again by Max causing me to render unconscious.

**Sorry I've been so busy but I just got done with a bunch of big projects and homecoming so I didn't have much time. I hope you like it! = )**

**- Lulu**


	8. Chapter 8

Nick's POV

"Guys!" Joe exclaimed barging through the room everyone was in. Everybody jumped in their seats from his sudden bursting.

"What's going on, Joe?" asked Kali.

"I talked to her," he said, "I talked to Andie." I stood up. I wish he told me so I could at least hear her voice… at least know that she's okay.

"What?" I asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," he said nervously, "She's okay."

"Joe," said Kevin, "Why do you sound like that?"

"Like what?" he muttered quickly.

"I don't know," I said, "Nervous." Crud, he's definitely trying to hide something from us.

"Well," he began, "you know she's with Jason."

"Yeah," I replied lowly. I didn't like any one of them whether he helped her or not. He's still a criminal low-life.

"Um, well Kaylie isn't doing so good right now," he said.

"What do you mean," asked Peter.

"She sort of lost control," he said.

"So is she… evil?" asked Kevin.

"No, no," Joe replied, "She's okay. I think Kaylie is unconscious or something because Andie seemed to have had it under control."

"So she's alone with _him?_" I questioned. That's just as worse. What if he tricked her? Then just attacked her when Kaylie couldn't protect her. My hands clenched into fist. No one seemed to notice.

"Yeah," I said, "And… um…" Joe looked at me. I stared into his eyes, analyzing his expression. Then it hit me. She was with the other ones too.

"No!" I said, "Where is she? I'm going to find her."

"Nick, you can't," said Kali, "If you do this girl might find us. We don't want to blow our cover. Besides, she seems to trust him."

"Yeah but she's with the others," I said angrily.

"Okay, okay," Joe interjected, "How bout you just call Andie and see for yourself." I nodded. I would do that… right now.

"I'll be right back," I said. I wanted to have some sort of time with Andie alone. I thought back to when I told her we would talk and that it would be fine. She had to be strong. I realized right there that those words could be helping her right now. I dialed her cell phone number. It rang multiple times before someone answered.

"Hello," said someone. It wasn't Andie.

"Who is this," I commanded sternly. I don't remember the voice. It couldn't have been Max.

"Nick," he said, "It's okay. I'm Ace. Andie… fell asleep."

"Where are you?" I asked.

"We're close I think," he said.

"Please tell me she's okay," I pleaded.

"She's fine," he said, "Has a broken arm and few cuts. We're trying to fix them-"

"Don't touch her," I said, "Just leave her alone."

"Nick, its alright," he said, "I know she means a lot to you and she's in reliable hands."

I paused for a while then sighed, "You better be right."

"We'll be there soon but it'll be very late," he said. I checked the clock. It was two in the morning.

"Okay," I said, "I'm counting on you to get her here safely."

"She will," he said, "I promise."

"Oh um," I began, "Before I forget, is Kaylie-"

"She's unconscious in the back seat with Max. They're both being contained."

"Alright," I said exhausted, "I have to go. There'll be a key outside the apartment building." I just hung up then. Andie's arm was broke… perfect. Whoever did that would pay. I sighed and walked back into the room everyone was in.

"So what did she say?" asked Claire.

"She was sleeping," he said, "I talked to Ace. She has a broken arm and some other small things. They'll be here soon but in the mean time everyone should get to sleep. It's late."

"What about you?" asked Kevin.

"I'm waiting for Andie to come," I said. Before Kevin or Joe could protest, "I have to wait for her, guys." They nodded unsurely.

"Okay," said Joe, "C'mon guys." Everyone switched glances from me to Joe then stood up went into different rooms. I was in the main room so if anyone came through this way, I would know. I began waiting and thinking about what was going on. So Max did need Andie for something. Then how did Jenn get in the mix? Was there something they wanted from her too? If that were true, then they would've found her anyway. I mean, Jenn had nothing to offer to them except for possible money. But how would they do that without blowing their cover. Let's say they were caught. They would be sent to a government facility where they would be tested because in the federal governments eyes, none of this existed. No, needing Jenn for anything was out of the question. But Andie did have much to offer to them. She was smart, she was important, and when they got her they knew their secret wouldn't have been blown. But here's the real problem, what did they need her for exactly? Max only said that he needed her for something. Nothing specific enough. But unfortunately I was going to find out. Max was coming with the rest of them. The only trustworthy one there was Andie. Five against one wouldn't have a pleasant outcome.

My thinking was cut short as I drifted into unwilling sleep.

Andie's POV

I eventually woke up to the sound of my name. The blurry vision of the car came to life. Jason was in my face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. My hand automatically went to my side. The pain was becoming more real by the second.

"Ow," I said.

"We closed up your cut," he said, "Gosh, Andie if you would just listen to me when I told you to stay, we wouldn't have had to stitch it."

"Well, look where we are now," I laughed, "Um, where exactly are we?"

"Here," he said. My eyes popped out. I tried to get up a little too fast. Jason gently pushed me back down. "You need to rest."

"I can walk, Jason," I insisted too quickly. Nick was so close now. He shrugged and got out of my way. When I sat up the door was already open. I could see Byron and Ace handling Kaylie and Max. Kaylie was definitely out cold but Max seemed stronger. His eyelids moved around like he was trying to wake up. I looked up at an old apartment building. Were they in there? They had to be somewhere they wouldn't likely be found… that definitely worked.

"We'll be on the floor below you," said Ace, "We need to make sure Kaylie and Max aren't a danger to your family." My spirits lifted the sound of that word… family. Joe, Kevin, Kali, Claire, Peter, Nick… they were all there waiting for me. As I began to walk past my new friends, I realized there was someone missing. Where in the world was John?

John's POV

It's been a while since I've seen any of them. I didn't care though. It was nice to redeem myself after what just happened. I would fight for her. I didn't care about any of them except for her. You might think that being alone all the time has done some bad things to my head. The truth is it hasn't. I was a push-over; someone who would be taken advantage of and not have a say in things.

In a way I did feel bad though. I mean, Andie was like my sister. All the times we had together could've gone away right then and there. I didn't want that to happen but I did have mutual feelings for her. I guess a lot of people did. Joe did for a while. Nick of course does. Now I do? This would tear her apart… unless it was easy for her to pick.

I was thinking deeply alone when there was a knock on the door of my house. I quickly got up to answer it, hoping it was Andie. Instead it was the anti-Andie.

"John!" Jenn exclaimed quickly entering and shutting the door, "I saw someone… they took Andie!"

"What?" I asked. Then it hit me. Andie did mention that the fugitives were here.

"Yeah, there were four guys… they took her!" said Jenn, "I mean, I don't like her but she was like tied up!"

"How in the world did you even see her Jenn?" I asked, "Were you spying on her?"

"Is that the point?" he she asked, "NO! The point is we have to find her… call the cops!"

"No," I said, "We can't call the cops."

"Are you insane?" she asked, "Why not?!"

"Because," I said nervously, "They could be too dangerous."

"You're right," she said after a while, "So what do we do?"

"We find her," I said, "And I know exactly how to do it."

"How?" she asked.

"Follow me," I said. There was a first time for everything.

Andie's POV

Ace told me I would find a key by the door. It was there. I took a deep breath. Why was I so nervous to see him again? Was it because of what had previously happened? I mean, I completely forgot about that after a while. In the beginning we were suppose to be protecting Jenn. She wasn't what we expected. She ended up tearing Nick and I apart. It didn't last long I guess. I mentally took a note that I'd have to thank the President of J.O.N.A.S for trying to bring us even farther apart. Why? I guess it's because it brought us even closer than we were in the beginning. We understood each other completely. I didn't feel as nervous anymore as I opened the door, quietly sliding inside.

It was warm inside. It was nice to feel warm. For a long time I've been really cold. There were about five floors. They would be in one of them. Since Ace said he'd be in the floor below us, I knew I'd have to start on the second. So there was one down easily. I quietly made my way up the stairs, my energy weakening by the second. For some reason, I felt like I've ran a marathon, like I was about to collapse any minute. I was on the second floor finally. I pushed the key in the lock… it wouldn't open. That meant it had to be the third, fourth, or fifth. If I could just go a little bit further. I stumbled up the next flight of stairs. This time it felt like it took so much longer. My arm was still hurt so I tried not to fall on it.

I tried the third floor and no one was there. When I finally reached the fourth floor, I took a deep breath. _Please let them be here,_ I thought. I put the key in the lock. It went right in. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't realize I was holding my breath. I turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open. I poked my head inside to see who I've been dreaming to see for so long. I checked the clock. It was four in the morning. Nick was sound asleep. I smiled and quietly shut the door. Before I went to him, I looked out the window to see Ace, Byron, Jason, Max, and Kaylie were entering the apartment. Jason was staring at me. I waved and he waved back. I held up four fingers and he nodded. He would be right below us containing Max and Kaylie as long as they could before I could set up some kind of containing system for them.

I could hear Nick shift on the suspiciously large couch he fell asleep on. I silently chuckled at myself. I wasn't going to wake him up. He would wake himself soon. I walked over to him and sat in front of the couch searching for his hand. I faced the door, in case there were some unwanted visitors.

"You know something?" I whispered hoarsely, "You mean the world to me." He moved again. I thought he had woken up but he didn't do anything after he moved. I smiled at myself. That's what he said to me before. It was nice to see that he was doing okay. I guess the word "apart" doesn't work out for us.

Something else began to bother me. What would happen when the President of J.O.N.A.S found out Claire and I were here… plus with my sister and the fugitives gone good… well most of them. I mean, I know we talked about how Kaylie was on a "mission" and Claire spontaneously coming to them was because of an emergency. But Kaylie still broke out and Mr. Pres doesn't really like Claire either way. Then it got me thinking more. Kaylie still had her powers… those doctors worked under his command. I squeezed Nick's hand way too hard. He began to stir. They weren't helping Kaylie at all. It was all a trick.

Nick grabbed my arm and swung it behind me painfully. He must've thought I was an intruder. I winced in pain. At least it was my good arm he took.

"Nick," I said, "It's me." Nick eased up on my arm and quickly letting it go. I turned around to face him.

"A-andie," he said, "God, Andie I'm sorry." He pulled me into a hug crushing my bad arm against his chest. I didn't say anything. I wanted to enjoy this. I wrapped my good arm around him and hugged him as tight as I could… no matter how much it hurt.

"It's okay," I said, "You were startled."

"Are you joking?" he asked pulling away from me, "You're worried about me when you… oh gosh look at you!"

"I know, I know," I said, "Don't worry about it." He shook his head and helped me stand up. I was so weak now that I almost fell back to the floor. He quickly caught me.

"Ace said you weren't that bad," he said.

"He's right," I said, "I'm okay."

"You're okay, huh?" he chuckled. He let me go then quickly re-caught me as I began to fall to the floor.

"It wasn't like that before," I said.

"Mhmm," he said not believing me, "I'll be right back. I have to get everyone."

"No," I whispered. I completely forgot that we could wake everyone else up, "Let them sleep. I'll fix my arm so you should just-" I was frustratingly silenced by his perfect lips touching mine. I smiled.

"I'm here," he said, "So let me be of service." I sighed indicating my surrender. Nick gently sat me down. "Wait here. I'm going to wrap your arm." I nodded, "Please don't get kidnapped while I'm gone." I smiled and nodded again. He then quietly shuffled down the hall into the dark. I was happy he didn't get to see what my arm looked like before. There were a lot of things I was going to get away with injury wise, I mean Jason, Byron, and Ace did a pretty good job. Before I knew it Nick was back with a bunch of stuff.

"What took you so long?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled and grimaced. "What's wrong?" He got in his knees in front of me.

"This was my fault," he said.

"What do you mean? You couldn't have stopped it," I said.

"I should've told that stupid president of ours that you belonged with us," he said.

"No," I said, "Then they would've came here and found you."

"Andie," he replied taking my face in his hands, "I was so scared they were going to kill you. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." I flashbacked to the time Nick and I were in the janitor's closet. We should've talked then.

"Nick," I said, "I'm so sorry. I-I should've talked to you but I was so scared and I thought that-"

"Sssssh," he said, "It's alright. I understand why you would be upset. But I really do love you, Andie. You have no idea." I smiled and leaned in, lightly kissing him.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Maybe," he said, "So, you want to talk now?" I nodded and he nodded with me. He began to work on my arm.

"Woah," he said, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I thought Ace told you it was broken."

"He did," he said, "I guess I didn't think it would be that bad."

"What?" I asked looking down. I gasped. Even though the bone was back in place it was surrounded by multiple bruises and it still seemed a little deformed. "Oh."

"Was it worse?" Nick asked. I looked down and nodded. His eyes followed and stopped at my side, "And they cut you?" I nodded again. I guess I wasn't going to get away with this.

"Just like the first time we met each other," he said. I looked up a little shocked. That wasn't the reaction I expected from him. I smiled.

"Yeah," I replied, "Just like that."

"So how's Kaylie holding up?" he said after kissing me again. Oh no! I forgot about Kaylie. I had to tell him that this was a trick. Before I could say anything there was a crash from down below us. I quickly stood up. Nick was done wrapping my arm. After he touches it, pain subsides.

"Stay here," he said.

"No," I quickly retorted, "You don't know what they'll do to you. I have to make sure you're okay."

"Andie," he said, "You're not looking to well. You can't even stand up for more than two minutes." At that point I was starting to get more wobbly by the second. "You're staying here." As Nick began to walk away I was surprised as he turned the other way. Soon he came back with a rather familiar face. It was Joe.

"Andie," he said, "Oh God." He walked towards me and pulled me in a huge hug. It hurt but I loved it.

"Joe, keep her here. I'm going to see what happened downstairs." I pulled out of Joe's hug.

"You're going to get hurt," I said.

"I'll be okay," he said, "I'll let them know I'm coming in and I'll see what I can do." I was about to protest; to simply go with him but Joe of course lightly pulled me back.

"It's alright," said Joe, "He'll be fine." He was already gone I guess I didn't have much of a say in it.

Jason's POV

Byron, Ace, and I got Max and Kaylie upstairs quiet well. It went smooth without any interruptions. It was only until Max woke up when we put him down. They were still bound pretty tight so they weren't going anywhere. Kaylie was really losing it. I don't know what tipped her off so badly but if I knew maybe I could help her calm down. Andie went up before us so I was sure one of the others was up too. Maybe they heard. I mean I didn't want Andie coming down here like that. Why did she look so much worse after we tried to fix her? I tried to flashback at what happened before. I don't even remember her getting half of those injuries. Then it hit me.

"Max," I whispered. The room below where the J.O.N.A.S agents were had tons of lab stuff. Some genius must've lived here before. I bet I could get some of this to come to use. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Byron and Ace were holding down the squirming Max so I went and opened it myself. It was surprisingly Nick.

"What's going on?" he asked walking in.

"He woke up again," I said, "We're trying to get him to calm down."

"You're going to need more chains," he said, "I have an idea." Byron punched Max in the face again. While he was out cold, we all got our chance to catch up with Nick.

"Her arms hurt," Nick said, "She's bruised all over. Who did it?"

"What?" I asked. He glared at me.

"I said, who did that? Who broke her arm and who beat her up?"

"Max," I said quickly. Byron and Ace did this much for me and her that I didn't want them to take the fall. Andie understood that. I could feel their eyes on me.

"Right," he said, "Well if I can get this hooked in his system then he won't be doing much concentrating anymore. Put him on this table." Byron quickly swooped up Max and laid him on this metal table in the middle of the room." We just watched as Nick as he grabbed and IV holder filled with a suspicious liquid.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's something Kevin made up before we left for New York; just in case we needed it. Looks like we do." He hooked up the IV in Max's arm properly. He untied him quietly. I felt like I owed him an apology.

"N-nick," I said, "You have to know that we didn't know Max was going to do this to her." He took a deep breath then faced me.

"You're right," he said, "But I can't do anything subdue your arrest. When they find you, you'll be arrested and you won't be out for a while."

"We know," I said. It looks like there was no way out of that. I would deal.

"So this should keep him from doing any of his telepathic freak stuff," Nick said, "Just make sure he doesn't pull that needle out."

"Really?" asked Byron, "That's it?"

"Yeah," he replied turning to Kaylie, "She'll be fine." Nick began to untie Kaylie and I began to wonder. How did he just know? He began to shake Kaylie, lightly slapping her face to get her to wake up. She began to stir her breathing heavy.

"It's just me," Nick said, "It's okay Kaylie. Everyone's upstairs. You're family's here. Joe, Kevin, Claire, Peter, Kali, Andie, Me… we're all here for you." Kaylie began to calm herself, her breathing returned to normal. Soon she was out of her trance and back to normal.

"I'm sorry," said Kaylie.

"It's okay, it's okay," said Nick, "Just come upstairs. You have to stay with us." Kaylie looked around the room then back at Max.

"No," she said, "I need to stay here; just in case."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, "You don't have to do this."

"I want to," said Kaylie, "Besides, these are my old friends." Nick cringed a little.

"Okay," he nodded, "That's fine. But if you need us, we'll be right above you."

"Good," said Kaylie. She seemed a little different but I guess it was just because everyone was safe… or partially safe.

Joe's POV

"Andie look at you," I said after Nick left, "You look horrible."

"Thanks," she chuckled.

"No problem," I said sarcastically. She laughed with me then began to wobble. "Whoa." I barely caught her.

"I'm okay," she said. I shook my head and helped her sit down.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "I don't ever remember getting this beat up. I mean I feel more like I'm going to just drop dead than pain."

"That's a cheerful thought," I said, "You're probably just tired. You need to sleep."

"N-no," she said, "They're down there alone-"

"You've done so well getting here," I said, "You've done so much for bad people. It's time for you to sleep." I laid her down. She had no energy to get up.

"You should know," she said, "You should know that Kaylie's hasn't been getting better. It's a trick."

"W-what?" I asked, "What are you talking about."

"I-I think it was the president," she said drifting off.

"Is that so?" I said, "Well it looks like we'll have a talk with him."

"J-Joe," she said, "I-I can't breathe."

"What?!" I yelled, "Andie c'mon." I could see her struggling for air, "Andie breathe! God!" I heard other doors slam. Kevin, Kali, Peter, and Claire ran out of the hallway.

"What's happening?" asked Kali urgently.

"She can't breathe!" I yelled. I looked back at her and she was out cold. I began giving mouth to mouth. After a few minutes nothing happened. I couldn't believe what just happened. I turned to face everyone else. I jumped at the sound of her gasping for air. I turned back to her. She was okay? What was happening to her?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Just wanted to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving! Stay healthy and safe! = ) You guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kevin's POV

What the heck was happening? I'm sure everyone else was thinking the same thing I was. Andie died then came back… again. Okay, I guess in our work that's not very hard to believe. But what in the world caused her to just die? I mean, last time it was a big wound. Kaylie stabbed her in this old factory not very far from our house. Nick took her there after he went all bad. I mean Andie looked horrible but not enough to just have her drop dead. As Andie dozed back off when she began to breathe again. I turned to Joe kneeled beside her.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I-I don't know," he said confused, "She was fine at first then all of a sudden she said she couldn't breathe." So it wasn't a wound in particular.

"We'll figure it out," I said, "But in the mean time you should go to bed. I'll stay with Andie until Nick comes back."

"I'm staying too," said Joe. I nodded. I was too tired to argue with him and he was probably as well. Everyone eventually but unwillingly excused themselves back to bed. I sat next to Joe and stared at Andie.

"You think this has something to do with the telepathic downstairs?" I asked. Joe sighed and nodded. It did make sense. I mean, maybe if he concentrated on just someone in particular he could do anything he wanted.

"Why do you think he's not doing it to Kaylie?" I asked.

"Well, I think its cause she still has her powers," said Joe.

"W-what?" said Kevin, "You mean when she lost control?"

"I mean in general. Andie said that she wasn't ever getting better."

"Did she know about it?"

"I don't think so," Joe said. I nodded. We sat there for a while until we heard a door shut. I turned my head to see Nick standing there.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked. I guess he'd have to know sooner or later.

"Nick, Andie stopped breathing," I said. Nick stormed over to Andie panicked.

"She's okay," said Joe, "She's just sleeping."

"What happened?" Nick asked urgently.

"We're not sure," said Joe, "She was fine until she just… I don't know."

"Okay we'll figure this out soon. You guys should go to sleep," said Nick. I could tell Joe didn't want to leave and neither did I but we had to give them time alone. He needed to just work things out with her. I nodded and Joe and I left.

We sure had a long day ahead of us.

Kali's POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. It was crazy. I didn't even know Andie was back let alone dead… again. I mean I guess this is a typical thing based on the fact we're spies but it's all too much sometimes. Peter snuck into my room after we left Andie, Kevin, and Joe alone. I think I loved him. We sat in bed and stared at the dark ceiling.

"This isn't right," I said.

"Hmmm?" he asked. He was obviously tired.

"We're just kids Peter," I said, "I mean has anyone at school noticed we were gone again?"

"Probably," said Peter, "I guess this is just a tough job. But you know something?"

"What," I said.

"We could always quit," said Peter.

"I guess you're right," I said, "But wouldn't we be letting everybody down?"  
"Maybe," he said, "But we're just kids." I nodded. He was right. I tried to think about what it would be like to never have become spies in the first place. That would've been a mistake. I would've never met Joe, Nick, and Kevin. I flashed back to that same day.

It was when I first joined the team. Mr. Jonas brought me in a conference room with three boys inside. One was taller with dark curly hair, brown eyes. The other had even darker curly hair. He was about the same height as the other with the same eye color. The last boy appeared to be the youngest. He had a curly head of dark brown hair, brown eyes. They all looked very similar; not just the three boys but the three boys and Mr. Jonas.

"Kali," he said, "I'd like you to meet my sons. This is Kevin, Joe, and Nick. Boys this is Kali."

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," they all said in unison. They were really into looking around the room like they were in some sort of movie.

"Um, Mr. Jonas, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Actually, yes," he said, "My sons have blackmailed me into joining our little industry. And I was-"

"You were hoping I would show them the ropes," I stated.

"It'd be nice," he said, "I would myself but I am very busy."

So I did and we've been inseparable ever since. We went on missions together and eventually began to hang out in school. Nick was my age so we were in almost every class together. We would always do funny stuff. Joe and Kevin were like the other brothers I never had. They all were. Those were the good times I guess… it wasn't so hard.

I looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. I was going to have to get some sleep if we were going to deal with the four or five dangerous people downstairs with unusual abilities and the second mission assigned to us. If we didn't save the president of J.O.N.A.S' daughter, then we'd be dead. We'd have to split up and do everything at once.

There was another problem at hand though. One we couldn't necessarily solve. Andie and Claire would want to contribute to this mission. I know Nick would never let Andie leave that room. She'd be held there hostage if he had to. I mean he cared for her that much. Kevin would definitely do the same for Claire. I drifted off to sleep soon after, unable to see what came next.

John's POV

"What's going on?" asked Jenn, "Where are we going?" Jenn and I were in my car, driving to J.O.N.A.S.

"We're going to save her," I said.

"How?" she asked, "I don't understand. Who were those people anyway?"

"There names are Ace, Byron, Jason, and Max. They came here to kidnap you."  
"W-what?!" she exclaimed, "I don't even know them. W-why would they want me?"

"They don't… we just thought they did," I replied.

"We? Who's we?" she asked.

"Joe, Nick, Kevin, Kali, Claire, Peter, Andie, and I," I said, "We're from this agency called J.O.N.A.S. We're spies, Jenn. The four boys you saw came from our rival agency, Division. They are horrible people. They kidnap and turn human beings into these experiments. When our agency cleaned them out, they escaped the building."

"This is a lot to take in," she said.

"Tell me about it," I said. The car screeched to a stop. We were here. I was risking our secret to a girl who hated most of us. This was definitely a mistake. But if it was the only way we would save my friends.

I silently got out of the car and she followed. I suppose after this is all over I could erase her memory… or at least this memory. I mean I suppose I owed her a thanks. She made Andie hate Nick's guts. But that just made her unhappy. I looked around to make sure no one was watching us. By the look of how late it was… no one was there probably.

When we went inside, the place was dark. I was searching for a light when Jenn already found one and snapped it on.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yeah," she said, "So why are we here?"

"Well," I replied, "I'm going to try to find where the rest of our team is staying."

"What do you mean?" she said, "Where did they go?"

"They went to New York for another mission," I said.

"Oh," Jenn said. She sounded funny though; like she was hiding something. I turned around to face her. She was staring at me in a confused way. "What?"

"Nothing," I said. I had to shake this off. I was being ridiculous. I turned towards a computer and began to look up our teams' file. I scrolled and scrolled until I actually found it.

"I found it, Jenn," I laughed.

"Is that so," said a familiar voice. It wasn't Jenn. I jerked around to see the one and only.

"Come quietly or your girlfriend dies," said Jenn. I was so confused. How couldn't I see this coming? What were they on to?  
Well, the answer was soon to come.

Jason's POV

I should've known that Max would hurt Andie through his mind. I just thought that if he was losing his abilities that he wouldn't be strong enough. I would have to bring that up tomorrow. But he was hooked up to Nick's system so he couldn't do anything now. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to her. I knew that soon his powers would be gone for sure.

I thought it was kind that Kaylie wanted to stay with us; just to supervise. I began to search the room for things we need. I opened up a cabinet by the door to see some blankets and pillows. Luckily there was enough for all of us. I began to lay them on the floor. I would stay up a little bit to watch over Max in case something happened to go wrong.

"What are you doing?" asked Kaylie as I sat in an old rusty chair by Max.

"I'm going to stay up to watch him," I said, "I don't trust him."

"Yeah, then let me stay up," she said, "You've done enough."

"Not really," I said, "I almost got your sister killed."

"Listen, I'm not going to argue with you about how much we've hurt my sister. But you've watched over her and didn't hurt her at all. It's my turn to return the favor." I was about to protest when my feet began to move. My eyes snapped to Max who was still out cold. It was Kaylie.

"I thought your powers were gone," I said.

"So did I," she replied, "I wasn't being cured at all."

"Wow," I said, "How can you tell?"

"I thought we went through this," she said, "If they were my powers would be gone. Now all I'll be is a freak." I sighed as she looked away. She was trying to stay strong. For who? Us? We are bad guys. I took her hand and she looked at me.

"You were never a freak," I said, "You're just lost and easily controlled." She chuckled lightly. I let my hand drop. I was getting a strange feeling in my gut. Something I've never felt in a long time was coming back. It almost felt pleasurable.

"I'm staying up," Kaylie said, "You need to sleep." I surrendered with a nod. I couldn't fight someone like her off. Besides, I was exhausted.

"Okay," I said, "But if anything happens… anything… you better wake me up."

"No promises," she chimed. I laughed and eventually joined Ace and Byron in the far corner.

"Woah," said Byron, "I know this is an inappropriate time to say this but she was definitely digging you."

"Go to sleep," I laughed. Why was I laughing?

"Jason?" asked Bryon.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"That time I broke Andie's arm… I was under Max's power."

"W-what?" I said, "Why didn't you say anything. Max always said he would never use his powers on us."

"Well, as you can see he's not really one of us anymore," said Ace, "And I do believe Bryon. I think if Byron had the choice of eating a live animal then hurting an innocent he would eat the animal."

"Nice example," I said sarcastically. I believe Byron too. It's not hard to believe Max would betray us… not anymore.

Soon everyone was asleep even Kaylie. I laughed as I got up to lay her where I was sleeping. I was pretty restless now. I was still thinking of that feeling that erupted in me. It's hard to explain. It was more than a happy feeling… it was so warm and deep. Was it love? I stared at Kaylie sleeping. I smiled and sat in the old rusty chair.

I think it was.

Andie's POV

I wondered why I all of sudden couldn't breathe. It was like my brain told myself to not breathe. It was something I had experienced before from Max… great. He could've probably killed me when I fell asleep unwillingly. Why didn't he? He wore me out anyway. I guess that was why I felt even worse than I did before. He was silently hurting me. It was clever of him. I started to stir and everything I just said ran through my mind at once.

I couldn't move. Someone had their arms wrapped around me. Nick's breathing was smooth and slow in my ear. I smiled. I felt warm inside. I missed that feeling so much. I didn't want to wake him up. I wanted to just hear his breathing. He was probably exhausted. I sighed. This was my fault. I felt like I wasn't helping with anything. I had to do something for him.

I was sad when his breath cut short and he was definitely awake. I shut my eyes. I didn't want to say anything. I just wanted him to hold me here right now until it was necessary to get up.

"Andie," he whispered, "I know you're awake." I sighed and opened my eyes. He lightly chuckled, amused from my reaction. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm sorry about that whole thing with the not breathing."

"You're sorry?" he asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm a wreck and I'm getting in the way of what you're suppose to do. He held on to me tighter.

"I don't care," he said, "I'm happy if you're alive."

"I'm happy if you exist," I said.

"Well," he laughed, "It looks like we have easy expectations."

"Yeah," I said, "I guess I made things a little harder."

"Nonsense," he said, "You didn't grab me and throw me in a janitor's closet."

"I'm glad you did," I said, "I should've listened Nick."

"Maybe," he said, "But then again it was nice to see you mad."

"What?" I asked confused, "Y-you-"

"Andie, you're always so nice and so happy after everything that happened to you. I guess it was good see that maybe you have other emotions… that you're human." I laughed and he laughed with me. "That sounded stupid."

"No, it didn't," I teased, "I mean I could stop being happy and-"

"No, no, no," Nick chuckled, "I love it." He kissed my ear as I blushed a deep red.  
"What time is it?" I asked. It was still dark. It then occurred to me that I wasn't in the same room I was in before. Nick quickly turned away from me then turned back, rewrapping his arms around me.

"About six," he said.

"It's dark," I said, "Where are we?"

"Haha, we're in another room. I didn't want you to be disturbed."

"Thanks," I said taking his hand and kissing it. Then I thought a little bit. "Are you going to lock me in this room so I don't go anywhere dangerous."

"You'd think I'd do that," he said, "But I know you. You'd find a way out and I want to be next you every minute."

"R-really?" I said.

"Of course," he said, "Besides, your arms all wrapped up. I think you can handle a few things. Unless you're still hurt."

"No," I said shooting up out of the bed, "I'm okay." He laughed amusingly at me. I looked away blushing again. It was weird how I wasn't so used to him anymore. I loved that feeling kind of. He'll always be exciting to me.

"Are you sure," he teased, "You look like you could collapse at any minute." I laughed and walked to where I was just laying. "What's going to happen? I mean how are we going to deal with everything?" Then I thought of Max. "Oh God! Nick w-where's Jason and Kaylie?" He got on his feet to his face at mine.

"I stabilized Max," he said, "and Kaylie's safe. She's better but she insisted she stays with them just in case anything goes wrong. Honestly Andie you have to stop doubting my epic skills." I laughed.

"Well that gets that out of the way," I said, "But what about this other mission? Woah what is the mission? Is there anyone hurt-" Nick suddenly crushed his lips against mine. "Mm." Nick pulled away.

"I love you," he said.

"Wh-why?" I asked.

"Because, you're the same girl I met all cut up and bruised. You still had a light in you. You were so peaceful and…"

"A mess," I whispered. I looked down still not used to him. My face grew hot as I could feel his hands moving towards my face.

"Look at me," he said lifting my chin up. My eyes met his intensely. "You… were… beautiful." I didn't let him finish anything he was going to say. I kissed him long and good. After a few minutes I pulled away.

"I feel caught up now," I said. He laughed and leaned in to kiss my scar. Only when he saw it he jerked away.

"What did they do," he said angrily. I put my hand to the scar. Then I flashbacked to when Max re-opened it. I guess that was his "favorite" scar.

"It's nothing," I said. He looked at my scar then back up at my eyes.

"I'm never going to let anyone do this to you again," he said in apology, "If I have to-" I silenced him by putting my finger over his lips.

"I'm really happy to see you, Nick," I said. His anger quickly faded into guilt

"Me too," he said. We kissed again… and again until we went to meet everyone else.

Claire's POV

"Andie I'm so sorry I left you," I said for the hundredth time. Even though she told me to go, I knew I shouldn't have. Maybe she wouldn't have broken her arm and gotten so hurt if I let them take me too. She smiled at me. She looked pretty good for someone who was totally re-tortured. She pulled Nick's flannel shirt over her so no one could see how much blood she actually lost.

"Claire don't be ridiculous," she said, "You did the right thing. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let anyone hurt you." I threw my arms around her, hugging her tightly. She laughed and hugged back.

"So," began Joe, "How does it feel to die twice?" Andie laughed.

"Not so fun," she said, "But I think I know what did that."

"Actually," Nick began. He was behind her, his hands on her shoulders, "We had an idea about that too."

"Really?" she asked, "What is it because my idea was…Max." When she said Max Joe and Nick said that in unison with her. They all exchanged glances.

"I think we should pay the floor below us a visit," said Peter, "Besides I want to meet these losers."

"They're really not that bad," Andie said. Nick squeezed her shoulders. He definitely disagreed. Nobody noticed as they were walking out the door. I was following everyone else out but someone pulled me back. I turned around to face Kevin. The corners of my mouth turned up.

"Hey," he said, "Are you doing okay?" I smiled big and nodded. For some reason the small things, like Kevin asking me if I was okay, felt really good. I guess it was because everyone was going through a hard time, as if they were alone. It felt good to know that people did care. We all did.

"You're amazing Kevin," I said. He blushed and looked down. I pushed his face up my pushing my lips against his. He was perfect… everything about him was perfect.

"I-I'm quitting," he said. I pulled my face away from him.

"Quitting what?" I asked.

"J.O.N.A.S," he mumbled. I was more shocked than upset. When we were enemies, he really loved this job. Thinking about those times things were a lot easier. I didn't… want them to be easier. I liked it this way for only one reason: if things didn't change, I wouldn't be with Kevin. Who knows, maybe we would still be enemies. I shook the thought from my mind.

"Why?" I asked.

"Claire, we're kids going to college next year," said Kevin, "If we're in college… away from home, how will we deal with this?" I didn't have an answer for him, "We have to choose."

This would change everything again. I mean, I don't think anyone would take it bad… except for Joe and Nick. Those brothers being separated was like a shark in the desert… impossible. It would be hard for them to not live together anymore. I mean, as long as I was with Kevin I was happy but there were just so many other people to think about. I nodded.

"You're right," said hoarsely, "We do have to choose."

"You took that better than I thought," he said, "Claire, I want you to come with me."

"I-I know," I stuttered, "I just don't know what the others would say."

"I know," he replied worried, "I'll figure something out. But if I asked you to come with me with no strings attached, would you go?"

"Kevin," I sighed, "Wherever you go… I follow. You know I'll go with you." He smiled and nodded.

"Okay," he chuckled, "But we'll have to work this through first before we bring it up to anyone."

"Right," I said. He nodded and I nodded. I leaned in to kiss him then turned around and walked out the door. This wasn't going to be easy.

Joe's POV

I was the last one out of the room… and I heard every single word. Kevin wanted to quit J.O.N.A.S? I mean we've always talked about it as a distant possibility but he sounded so legit. I mean what would happen if he did leave? Would we be able to handle things alone? Would he be safe if he tried to move on? I think he was happy when he was with Claire. That did make sense. And eventually we all had to go to college. The thing that made me sad was he thought… he though Nick and I would be upset. Why would he think that? He knows we'd support him through any decision he makes whether it was right or wrong.

A hand rested on my shoulder. I turned around to see Andie examining my expression.

"Hey," she said, "Are you okay?"

"Me?" I asked pretending to be oblivious to what I just heard, "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Really?" she said, "Because you seem… I don't know. It just seems like something's bothering you."

"There's not," I said trying to be as normal as possible.

"Okay," she chimed still a little suspicious. She turned around and began to walk away.

"Andie?" I called. She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"It's," I began then sighed, "It's really good to see you." Andie smiled and nodded.

"It's good to see you, Joe," she said then turned around. Why didn't I tell her?

***

"Hey," said one of the fugitives. From his picture I remember him as Jason, the element controller. He was the one who protected Andie. I'd acknowledge him for that later, "I'm glad you're here. Max just woke up. We're trying to figure out what's going on." I nodded and walked in the room.

Max was on a steel table, hooked up to this machine. He was awake and very amused by what was happening. I already knew he would be hard to deal with, depending on what we were trying to get out of him.

"So what's going on?" I asked. Jason, the only one who heard me because he was next to me was the first to answer.

"There's something he's not telling us," he began, "His brain waves on the monitor right there can sense he's lying."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said we got him and he gives up," said Andie.

"Well that's an obvious lie," I said.

"But his waves went haywire," said Nick, "Something's definitely about to happen."

"You don't know anything," Max laughed.

"We're going to do some test," said Kali. Andie looked down. The talk about tests on people wasn't he favorite topic even for someone like Max. Nick and her would probably work on this other mission with some of us.

"So what's the plan," asked Jason, "I mean, of course Ace, Byron, and I will stay back here."

"So will I," said Kaylie. I didn't realize she was right next to Andie. They were right. If any of them were seen, we might have some trouble.

"I'll stay here, too," said Kali, "Andie taught me how to make someone tell the truth… with or without force."

"Scary," said Max sarcastically.

"Well, I think it's best if I stay back too," said Peter. He wanted to be with Kali who'd blame him? Not me.

"So it looks like it's Claire, Kevin, Joe, Andie, and I going on this other mission," said Nick, "We'll get you two caught up." He was inferring to Andie and Claire who still knew nothing about this mission.

"Sounds fine to me," said Kevin. I nodded in agreement. Looks like we were splitting up. Not a bad idea, right? No… that was certainly wrong.

Peter's POV

Joe, Nick, Kevin, Claire, and Andie had left a few minutes after to make sure we were all settled in for our long day. I mean what they were doing was probably a little more dangerous unless Max happened to gain his will to use his powers. Isn't that weird? Powers? I mean before, words used in J.O.N.A.S would be more like: secret codes, databases, ransoms. I mean I don't have a specific preference but I guess we've just been a little in over our heads.

Everyone would move in out of the room frequently. Each of us would try things with Max but nothing seemed to work. I would become frustrated and storm out of the room. Kali took me upstairs alone.

"Baby, you can't let him get to you like that," she said in a calming tone.

"I know," I said, "I know it's just he's making me so mad."

"Look," she sighed, "you can get mad but you can't let him see it. It just makes him think he's winning and it simply amuses him."

"You're right," I said placing my hands on her waist, "Sorry." She laughed and kissed me. All of that frustration went away in a matter of minutes.

It was a few hours later when I was down there alone with him again. He seemed to be fascinated by something. I was a little freaked out. He was staring… at me.

"What," I said frustrated.

"Nothing," he said, "I was just curious…" What was he getting at.

"What?" I asked. It was worth a shot. Maybe if I got him talking I could get on to something.

"Answer me this," said Max, "When you were bad… did you like it?" I sighed. He was probably going to try some reverse-psychology on me, to make me miss being bad.

"I suppose at the time," I said, "What are you getting at?"

"Why don't you like it anymore?" he asked.

"Because a world without Kali is a world I can't live in," I blurted frustrated again. _Crap, crap, crap, crap._ I thought. What did I just do?

"Is that so," he said, "Kali… that one you seem to enjoy a lot?"

"That's not your business," I spat at him.

"She's something else," he said, "it would be a shame to lose her wouldn't it… I mean she's so pretty." That did it. I went over to him and slammed my hand on the steel table, leaving a very unbelievable dent.

"What the hell do you have planned?!" I yelled. Max was laughing hard. He was insane.

"I'll tell you in time, Peter," he said, "But now you'll just have enjoy the time you have with your girlfriend while it lasts. Someone you know is about to betray you." My eyes grew wide. He laughed more as I left the room, locking the door behind me.

Nick's POV

"Okay," I said walking upstairs with Andie, Joe, Kevin, and Claire, "This mission is quite simple. This woman, Sarah, kidnapped the President's daughter. They sent three agents in previously but they were caught."

"How much of a threat is she?" Andie asked. She didn't see me slightly smile. I loved when she got wrapped up in work.

"Pretty bad apparently," I replied, "She has a few assistances. Large and muscular. Nothing we can't handle with a little time."

"We don't know much more," said Joe, "Mr. President here didn't give us much time to research but we know the location. It's worth a shot. We can't let Dad lose his job."

"I agree," said Andie, "If we have each other we could probably get through this." Claire nodded, agreeing with everything she said. We all looked at each other for a while, examining everyone's expressions. This was something we would have to be very careful about. One thing was sure: if we messed up even once, we might have to pay with our lives.

"Well," said Joe, "Kevin how about you help me downstairs." Kevin nodded and Claire followed. I guess that was by instinct. I looked at Andie. We were alone now. I shuddered: maybe even the last time.

"So," I said, "Are you up for this?" Andie nodded very sure about her decision. I pulled her into a hug.

"We're making it through this," she said, "I know that for a fact."

"You haven't disappointed me yet," I chuckled, "So I believe you." We pulled away and held hands.

"Let's do this," she said taking a deep breath. I nodded.

"Let's do this," I repeated. And we were off. We were off, expecting nothing out of the ordinary. We were expecting some big guys attempting to beat us. We were expecting the other agents and the girl to be there. What we didn't expect was what really came.

**Yay! I'm pretty sure I got EVERY character in there except for Jenn, Byron, Ace, and Max. But you'll definitely see their point of view(s) as soon as things begin to unfold! Thanks for R&R-ing! 3**


	10. FinaleProm

Andie's POV

"Wait," I said, "I forgot about something. I'll met you out there?" Nick and I were almost out the door.

"Sure," he said, "Don't disappear, though, okay?"

"Okay," I said. I quickly darted up the stairs. I went to our floor first, running to the refrigerator. I quickly made my way then down to Jason's floor. I owed them something… something they needed. Before Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Claire called me to go on the mission, I made something in the bathroom. I laughed at myself. What kind of joke was that? I guess it would be nice to laugh again. Anyway, I made the proper mixture of supplies to help Jason, Ace, and Byron with their powers. I slipped each vile into each water bottle then knocked on the door.

"Hey," said Jason opening the door, "I thought you were leaving."

"I am," I said, "I just wanted to give you, Ace, and Jason some water." The way I said it had Jason scrutinizing my expression. Then he looked at the water bottles.

"Andie," he said, "I can't."

"Jason, you will," I said, "Whatever Max has planned you need to be ready. I have to know that you and my family will be safe. You're my only hope." He couldn't think of something to say to that. He took the water bottled.

"You are stubborn," he said, "But I'll do it. Just be careful on this mission."

"I will," I said, "I promise." That was that then. I wished him luck and left the apartment building. I wasn't sure what was happening wherever this girl was. But she has help and so do we. We just need to get in and get out.

The car was by the front door. I quickly got in and shut the door. Joe started driving right away. I looked at Nick next to me, who took my hand and held it in his lap. I smiled at him.

"It's going to be okay," I said to him.

"I hope so," he replied quietly. I gulped. We didn't necessarily know what this girl had in store for us.

"It's alright," said Joe, "We just get in and we get out."

"Right," said Kevin, "If we stick together we'll be fine."

"Okay," said Claire.

***

We were finally there. It was far away, out in the middle of nowhere. It was as if we were in Canada. Joe stopped the car and turned around to face us. "I love you guys," he said, "Each and every one of you." Then that was that. We were ready.

The building was large, like a factory except almost bigger. Why would something like this be in the middle of nowhere? I felt like I was in one of those Saw movies. Joe, Kevin, and I were going to go inside. If there was a big problem we would call Nick and Claire in, just so we could have reinforcements if we were caught. We threw on bullet proof vests, just in case they had guns and we had phones in a three way to Nick. They would hear the whole thing. I kissed him goodbye. He was nervous but I told him everything would be fine.

I sure hope at least.

***

"Okay," said Joe, "We have to stay as quiet as possible. If they have this girl then they won't hesitate."

"Right," said Kevin. I nodded.

"Alright," I said, "Let's go." We entered the building through the back door, in case someone was waiting for us in the front. When we all entered we were astonished to see that no one was on the first floor. I exchanged glances with Kevin and Joe. Whoever was here was probably waiting upstairs. But we had to check for possible traps. Joe pointed over to the only stair case. Kevin was about to jump right into it but I pulled him back. I scanned my eyes across the entire room. Then I saw it. A single mouse trap, leading to… nothing? Okay this was getting weird. There was nothing here. Whoever was holding this girl might as well just say: come right in.

I shook my head, confused as ever and began to walk to the stairs. Joe was next to me.

"What?" he whispered.

"No ones down here," I whispered back, "And there isn't anything her to possibly throw us off track… or get us killed."

"This is starting to get weird," Kevin whispered.

"Guys," said Nick through the phones, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I said, "There's nothing here so far."

"Well there appears to be five or six floors," said Claire, "Maybe their trying to lower you guard."

"True," said Kevin, "We'll get back to you."

We kept going. The second floor: nothing. The third: nothing. The fourth: nothing. We were all starting to get frustrated.

"This is ridiculous," said Joe, "Nick are you sure this is the right location?"

"Positive," said Nick, "I mean Dad tracked them to this exact location."

"Well we have one floor left," I said, "We'll see what we find."

Joe, Kevin, and I were halfway up the stair case when we heard it: a scream. We all looked at each other then bolted up the stairs. There was a single door. Kevin quickly kicked it down, not even checking if it was locked or not. What we saw though blew us off the guard. A phone, in the middle of the floor, wide open.

"What the heck," said Joe. It wasn't even a call. It was a voice recording. Someone led us hear for nothing? Or… something.

"What is it?" asked Nick.

"A phone," I said, "A voice recording on a phone. There's nothing here."

"Why would this happen?" asked Claire.

"Someone has to be trying to throw us off," said Kevin.

"We have to get back," I said, "Now."

"Wh-why?" asked Joe, "What are you thinking?"

"I think someone brought us here so they could attack everyone else at home," I said. Joe and Kevin looked at each other in worry.

"Let's go," said Kevin. Then we looked at the phone. It started flashing different colors. Then it said in a robot-like voice: This phone will no self-destruct in ten seconds.

Joe, Kevin, and I bolted down the multiple stairs. If that phone was going to self destruct, then it was going to be huge. We were almost out the door when the entire building shook from the explosion, the ceiling behind us was collapsing. We ran outside, to see the car we took driving towards us. It stopped for only a few seconds, enough time for us to climb in.

"What was that?!" Claire yelled, "Did you blow up the building?"

"No," I said trying to get myself off of Joe, "The phone. It blew up." Nick was speeding down the road, back to the city. I was out of breath from running. I hugged Joe and Kevin, making sure they were okay. That was insane. We had to hurry back though. If these people were at that apartment then no one would be safe. My sister was there. I gulped.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Nick.

"Yeah," said Joe and Kevin. He looked at me. I nodded. Everything was okay, for now.

For now.

John's POV

All I remember is being hit in the head with something. Then I woke up a few times, quickly being pulled under again by the black. I felt the ground, I was being dragged. I was thrown in the car. Someone else was driving while my hands were tied behind me. Then I rendered unconsciousness again.

The time I actually woke up, I was still in this car. I looked at the clock, a blurry sight. It was really early. What was happening? Jenn was… bad?

"He's up," said Jenn pulling me up by my hair. I winced in pain, my head slightly throbbing.

"I began to think he never would," said another voice. I don't remember who was with us that time. They must've hit me that hard.

"Wh-where…" I trailed off.

"New York," said Jenn, "We're going to pay you're friends a little visit."

"W-what?" I said, "You… don't know where they-"

"What do you mean we don't know," the other voice laughed. I tried to look at who it was but I was unsuccessful, "I was the one who sent us there." Oh, now I remembered.

"Wh-why are you-" I tried to talk.

"Please, let's all catch up together," he said. If I had enough strength I would try to stop him from getting to them.

Why would the President of J.O.N.A.S betray his own agents? I tried to think of some sort of way to connect the fugitives to him. The fugitives came from Division. He controlled the evacuation on the facility… did he let them go? Why though? Why would he do that? Then it hit me. He was from Division. I mean, he was a new president after the other one passed away. At least that's what Andie had told me one time.

There was also another question at hand though. How did Jenn tie into this? Okay, so the President let the fugitives go. Was it possible that they were meant to "go after" Jenn? The mission would be specifically assigned to us, so we wouldn't be focusing on who they were really after: Andie. Then, the president says his daughters missing, making mostly everyone else go to New York so they couldn't protect Andie. Andie would be protecting Jenn. But Jenn told me that the fugitives took her, making it look like she was a witness so I would go with her. This was all just one big trap. I have to admit though, it was very well-thought through. There were still a lot of things that need to be explained. My head hurt too bad to even try.

I soon went under the blackness again. I would find out sooner or later.

The last thing I heard from the President of J.O.N.A.S was: "We're here."

Joe's POV

We were back to the apartment. It was about time. There was so much traffic we weren't sure we were going to get there in time. We tried to look through the windows but they were closed and curtained. I think we left them that way. If someone were to show up they would've went in the car. If they were stupid enough to leave it here out in the open we would know. Though it wouldn't be stupid if they wanted us to come. Turns out there was a car.

"Look," I said. Everyone's head's snapped over to the car.

"That's John's car," said Andie.

"Why would John be here?" asked Kevin.

"Not sure," I said, "But we're going to find out. Everyone needs to just remember to be careful." We decided to do the same as thing we did for the fake mission. Andie, Kevin, and I would go first. Nick didn't want to let Andie go as Claire didn't want to let Kevin go. We assured both of them it would be okay. We didn't do the phones though. If we didn't come back in five minutes they would come up.

Kevin was the first to go inside, quickly making his way up the stairs. Andie and I followed. The first few flight of stairs seemed to take forever but soon, we were at the door to the apartment that Max was being held at. I tried to open the door but it was locked. There wasn't any noise.

"Upstairs," said Andie, "There's noise." We quickly went upstairs to the door to our apartment. Something didn't feel right. "Joe!" I looked over at Andie who was being pulled inside the room. I quickly grabbed her arm. I pulled as hard as I could until my arm dropped, unwillingly. This could only mean one thing. Max was out. Kevin was in the same state as I, opening the door and walking inside. Kevin was forced to shut it.

Everyone was there. Kaylie was holding on to Andie, a knife pressed to her throat. Kaylie wasn't okay at all. Her hair was pitch black… she was pushed to the limit where she lost herself again. Andie didn't make a sound. She only looked at me and Kevin. Kali, Peter, Jason, Ace, and Byron were sitting on the floor, their hands tied behind them. Ace, Jason, and Bryon looked weak and pale, like they were drained. John I didn't see, was next to Kali in the same state as her. But the one thing I couldn't believe out of all of this mayhem was Jenn and the President of J.O.N.A.S standing next to Max.

"Hello, Joseph," greeted the President, "Kevin." I glared on at him. He laughed. Max moved his finger an inch, and we were stumbling up to him. My arms were pinned to my sides, unable to move at all. I could hear Nick and Claire coming up the stairs.

"Don't make a sound," said Max, "Or Andie's guts will be poured out in front of you."

"Don't listen to him," Andie said through gritted teeth. Max only laughed. Soon Claire and Nick were in the room, just as confused as I was. Claire took one look at Kevin and wanted to run towards him, but Jenn just came out of nowhere, pinning her against the wall with one hand. Nick looked at Andie then at me and Kevin. Max was quick enough to bring him next to me. We were brought to our knees with a lot of force. Max didn't look tired at all.

"Well," President said, "It looks like we have a little catching up to do. As you can see, I am not who I say I am. So let's clear this up now. I am a long life Division agent, sent to gain you trust. And of course, you idiots trusted me enough to make me your new president." His laugh was bellowing, "I let these young fellows free when we went to clean out Division. To avoid suspicion, I allowed everyone else be thrown to jail." The guys he was referring to were Max, Ace, Byron, and Jason.

"Since I let them free, they knew they owed me. So I conversed with Max here. I could see the good in the other three boys. We would destroy the vice presidents chances of staying in this agency so no one could stop me from taking over J.O.N.A.S. And what better way to do that than to…" He looked down at us three, "Destroy his agents."

"So Max here agreed to do so and of course lied to you three," he leaned over to looked at Ace, Byron, and Jason, "We had to make it look like you were looking for something they needed. Then I noticed how you were all weakening ability wise. So I promised Max here to get all of your powers up to speed if they killed…" he looked at Andie, "You."

"Unfortunately," he continued, "Max never knew who she really was; his ex-girlfriends sister. So he was more than willing to get rid of her for me, when he did find out."

"Y-you lied," Jason coughed he was shaking, "But you were so mad when we told you the real-"

"I'm good at acting," Max said pinching his fingers together so Jason's mouth would shut. I tried with everything to break free of whatever this was. Max could feel it because he looked at me and laughed. I glared at him, trying to show no fear.

"How does Jenn tie into this," I asked my voice shaking.

"Well, we needed someone to throw you off," the President replied, "It was a little risky but my daughter her volunteered." Jenn laughed. So Jenn was the daughter. She was never missing. "Now you were protecting the wrong person. But it wasn't enough I thought. We had to get rid of you so the four "fugitives" could make their move. So I sent more than half of you to New York. There was nothing in our way. Not even weak Claire over there."

"I saw her parents," Andie said.

"You saw hired actors," said Jenn, "Best money I've ever spent." Kaylie, Max, Jenn, and the President shared a laugh. Now I was more angry than scared.

"So," the President began, "What do we do with you now?"

"We do what we were supposed to do," Max sneered. I looked up at Andie. The President gestured over in front of Nick, Kevin, and I. Kaylie dragged Andie over to us and dropped her to the floor.

"I'm a merciful man," said President, "So I'll let you say you're last goodbyes." Andie was by Kevin, tears falling from both of their eyes.

"Kevin," she whispered her voice shaking.

"Andie, no," he said, "No."

"It's going to be okay," she replied. She kissed his forehead, "I love you." He started sobbing now as Andie made her way over to me. My arms were free slightly so I could hug her.

"Andie there has to be another way," I said.

"There isn't," she said, "I'm sorry. If I'm out of the picture they'll leave you alive, making sure you just don't remember." Tears were pouring from both of us. I kissed her check then her lips. If I wasn't going to see her again then I wanted to know how it would feel to kiss a beautiful girl like her.

"I love you," I croaked.

"I love you," she cried. I didn't want her to go… we were losing someone so special.

And there was nothing I could do now.

Nick's POV

I had Andie's face in my hands, tears were pouring from both of our faces. They were going to kill Andie so they wouldn't kill us. Why did life have to be so cruel.

"No," I said to Andie.

"Nick, please," she replied, "You have to let me go."

"I'll never let go," I cried, "They can't kill you."

"They can though," she said, "You have to keep going for everyone. You have to keep going for your brothers. Just be strong. I'm always here."

"Andie, I love you," I said, "I'll love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you," she said. She kissed me quick then was pulled to her feet by Kaylie.

"Not in front of them," Andie said to the President, "Please."

"Fair enough," he said waving her away. The door shut and Andie was gone… forever. It was silent for a while. Then we heard it. A gunshot. I grabbed onto Joe, having my own control now. He grabbed me and pulled me close, sobbing with each other. Kevin did so as well.

I could feel everyone's eyes on us, quiet cries came out here and there. Andie Bleaker died this way… after all she's been through she had to die like this. I don't know how I can go on any more. I jumped as the door behind us was brought down. I looked over Joe's shoulder to see Dad and so many more reinforcements. I covered my ears as there was a gunshot, Max fell to the floor. That hopefully wasn't dad but, Max was out of the picture. The President and Jenn put there hands up. Claire ran to Kevin. Joe was pulled up by someone so I was sitting there crying. My dad didn't touch me. It was few seconds later when I felt a warm hand on the back of my neck.

"Nick," she said, "I'm here." My head darted up to see the beautiful eyes I thought I'd never see again. My breathing became heavy, tears overwhelming me. Andie was okay. I don't think I've ever been that scared before in my entire life.

"A-Andie," I croaked, "Andie." Her other hand was pressed to her shoulder. "You were shot."

"You're dad tackled Kaylie over before she did any real damage," she replied.

"How did he know to come," he said.

"My phone," she said, "It was on the entire time. They weren't far you know. They want to check up on us because they heard what happened." I hugged her, pulling her next to me. The love of my life was back. Everything was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be okay for real now.

Kali's POV

We went back to school that next week. J.O.N.A.S put out a story on the news that Andie got injured from a mysterious gas station explosion. Mr. Jonas was promoted President of the agency when the previous president and his daughter we put away for a really long time. I don't think we'll be seeing them any more. Jason, Ace, and Bryon are being repaired from the drainage of their abilities by Max. Mr. Jonas is hoping they can go out and be normal. Who knows… maybe even new agents. Kaylie is getting real treatment now. Nick won't let Andie near her. She gave us quite a scare. Two months passed without any talk about spies. Kevin graduated high school as well as Claire.

***

I was up in Nick's room with Andie and Joe. We were throwing Kevin and Claire a graduation/resignation party. Everyone from the school was coming so it was a chance to get caught up socially.

"Wow," I said, "After all that's happened we can actually have… fun."

"Yeah," Nick laughed.

"I don't know," said Joe, "It's going to be a little hard not have Kevin around… even on missions."

"Well hopefully after everything we won't have missions for a long time," Andie said. Nick kissed her cheek as she began tying his tie. She smiled. Her gunshot wound was just a mere memory, drifting away into nothing. Did I mention that Kevin and Claire's party was also the prom? Yes, our school board has that small of a budget. We told them we'd agree to it if every class could go. They accepted.

Everyone looked good. Andie, Nick, me. Well, it's true! Joe looked good too… he actually had a date too. Stella was eager to go with him. So now at least all of us had somebody.

The doorbell rang and I became excited. That had to be Peter. I quickly ran downstairs. I swung the door open and sure enough there he was… my man. I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

"Good to see you," he said, "Where is everyone?"

"People are out in the back yard," I said, "The spies are upstairs." Peter laughed and walked with me outside.

The back yard was extremely big, big enough to hold a prom. It was kind of perfect. The weather, the lights, the stars. Andie helped me decorate with Claire and I have to admit we did a pretty good job. And I could actually enjoy it.

I could be free.

Andie's POV

"You're beautiful," Nick said as I cringed at myself. Kali made me dress up for this. I'm not really a prom person but I was doing it for Nick. Plus, I wanted to do something that a normal teenager would do. I laughed as he brought my feet on top of his and began to walk into the back yard.

Everything couldn't be more perfect than this. I didn't have an injury in sight, everyone was enjoying themselves, and Joe was dancing with Stella. Nothing could possibly go wrong. And no, I'm not going to say at least I hope so. I knew so. A slow song was on. That was my department. Nick brought me into the see of people and I turned around to face him. He pulled me up on his feet again, pulled me close, and began swaying. I just stared into those eyes for a long time.

"What," he laughed.

"I just can't believe how far we've come," I said "And I was wondering if you could ever forgive me."

"It's been two months," he said smiling, "You're off the hook."

"Good," I said, "There's also something else."

"What would that be?" he asked. I looked down at my ankle. I wore sneakers of course. I mean, how could someone walk in those death traps they call heals? But that's not what I was looking at. I was looking at the anklet, black. It wasn't very noticeable because I pushed it down into my shoe. Nick snapped it on me so he could know if I was going to see my sister or Jason. I guess after the scare he had he didn't want me to get into trouble. When he saw what I was pointing at he sighed. "Andie, you know why I had to."

"Yes," I said, "I know why. But you have to trust me."

"I do trust you," he said, "But we both know that if I unlock that, you'll be on your way to see her… and him."

"You're right," I said kissing his cheek, "Let's just forget about it."

"Okay," he said. I could feel someone next to us. I looked over to see John.

"Hey," he said, "You mind if I cut in for a second?"

"Not at all," Nick replied politely. Deep down, he hated John. I knew that. I think that started when I told him he kissed me. It wasn't to tell on him or anything but I wanted him to know, so I wouldn't have to hide it. Nick went inside, probably to check on things. He's so paranoid, afraid that someone might show up. I smiled at John and put my hands on his shoulders. It was a little more awkward dancing with John but he was never good at that before.

"So," he said, "How have you been?"

"Good," I said. I guess I didn't mention that I haven't seen John in a while, "How about you?"

"A little troubled," he said, "About you." He looked down at my ankle in unison with me.

"It's fine, John," I said.

"It's not though," he replied, "He's got you under radar like you're some sort of prisoner."

"He's just looking out for me," I said.

"Well I want to look out for you too," he said.

"John what happened before-"

"Yeah," he began, "That's actually why I showed up. I wanted to let you know something."

"Anything," I said, "You're my best friend."

"I'm…" he could say it. He controlled himself for a second, "I'm fighting for you, Andie." My eyes bugged out.

"Wh-what?" I asked, "You're fighting for me?"

"Yeah," he replied. I looked over my shoulder to see Joe looking at us. He sensed the tension in my face but I gave him a calming glance. He nodded and kept dancing with Stella.

"Listen," I said, "You can fight all you're life. But you're wasting you're time."

"We'll see," he said. The song ended. We stopped. I gave him hug hoping we could just go back to normal.

"I'll see you around," I said.

"You sure will," he said determined. I didn't mean it that way. He was soon out of sight, driving away in his car. I watched him leave as Nick came up from behind me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Perfectly fine." I shook off what just happened. I wasn't going to let this night become ruined. I turned to Nick and kissed him.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," he said. I laughed, "You know you really are beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself," I teased. He kissed me.

He kissed me… and kissed me… and kissed me.

**Okay, so crappy ending. I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of things explained but number three is coming up and it's hopefully going to focus on their music more. And Kevin's going to be in college. But there will be some intense stuff too! 3 R&R!!!**


End file.
